


Mr. & Mrs. Barton

by BlackHawksChild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Before Joss Wheldon Betrayed Us, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No Laura Barton, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, consesual fetish sex, extremely fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawksChild/pseuds/BlackHawksChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, a Clintasha version of Mr & Mrs Smith. But different :-) Gift for M.G. Fisher and Precious93. Warning, contains; smut, explicit sexual content, rough sex, sex toys, bondage, roleplaying, consensual fetish sex, consensual dominance/submissive relationship at times. Past-sexual abuse, child abuse.</p><p>Not Avengers: Age Of Ultron Compliant But Compliant With The Movies Before It. All trolling and flaming are reported and then ignored. So please, if you don't like what I write, don't read it. I didn't write it exclusively for one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Budapest - The First Time Around Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swietek93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swietek93/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mr. & Mrs. Barton (Or: Why Natasha Sends Jennifer Aniston an Annual Apologetic Fruit Basket)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454062) by [shellybelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellybelle/pseuds/shellybelle). 



> I own nothing but the plot.  
> All mistakes are my own as it isn't beta'd and I often forget to reread my writing before posting. I'll get around to correcting all mistakes. Eventually :)

_Their story sounds like some sort of cliché movie. Both seemingly single tourists looking for a bit of fun in a random hotel in Budapest. But both had a similar dark secret that neither had revealed to the other... That is, until now..._

**_Five/ Six Years Ago... 2004..._ **

Clint Barton was standing at the bar, drinking a bottle and pretending to read a book while the civil war continued to rage outside. He turned around as several soldiers entered the hotel lounge, playing the part of a curious tourist perfectly. Turning back to the bartender, he asked, "What's going on?" in perfect Hungarian.

"Somebody shot the Prime Minister. Police are looking for tourists travelling alone."

Clint turned again to look at the police officers (or soldiers, he was sure they were soldiers and not officers) with the sergeant catching sight of him, _alone,_ at the bar.

The sergeant approached him. "Are you alone, Sir?"

Clint held his left hand, pretending not to hear. "What?"

"Sir, are you alone?"

Suddenly, a young red-haired woman entered the bar, looking panicked and in a hurry with several soldiers following her. "Miss, your passport please..."

Clint's attention was immediately caught by the red-haired beauty, as hers was caught by him. She was wearing a white sundress with a V-shaped front, showing off her cleavage enough to be suggestive but not too slutty. She had a white/cream handbag and nude heels. She was watching Clint with interest while a soldier tried to get her papers from her. "Ma'am, your papers!"

Turning to a soldier, the red-haired woman listened. "Ma'am, are you alone?"

"No," she replied before walking towards Clint as he did the same, taking his hand off his gun which he had placed in the back of his pants.

"No, no, no," Clint said in Hungarian as he approached the mysterious woman. "She's with me," he added, taking her hand in his and leading her away from the officers. "Excuse us." He led her to his room, the two easily slipping into the room. They both leaned against the double doors and listened to the soldiers searching for tourists alone.

"I'm Natasha," the red-head whispered after a moment of silence between the two.

"Clint," he replied, smiling at the red-haired beauty.

The two shook hands politely as Natasha whispered, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

The two chuckled as they waited for the soldiers to leave the floor...

* * *

"To dodging bullets," Natasha said, clinking her glass with Clint's.

"To dodging bullets," he agreed, smiling at the red-head before they both downed their shots.

"So it speaks," the red-head teased as she suddenly stood up. "But does it dance?" she asked, finishing her drink as she made her way to the dance floor.

Clint smirked as he folded his arms, rolling his head to follow the red-head's movements. He smirk grew as she dropped the glass in one of the bonfires; he couldn't help but find her actions the perfect acts of seduction. Standing up, the trained master assassin allowed himself to be seduced by this red-haired civilian who was his idea of Christmas morning.

Natasha smirked at Clint as she began to sway her hip a seductively, watching him come closer to her, taking his hand. The two fell into an easy rhythm, the chemistry between the two obvious to everyone in the outside dance area. They danced for what felt like hours until the thunderstorm began to pour down on top of them.

When everyone else had left, Natasha and Clint sat at a table under shade, keeping them dry from the rain. Mostly. She sat in Clint's lap, with his left hand resting firmly on the small of her back. The two shared a bottle of vodka, not bothering to use glasses just taking their swigs straight from the bottle.

Neither knew who leant in first. But as their lips met, neither cared. They kissed slowly at first but soon the heat between them became too much.

Clint dropped the bottle as he pulled Natasha closer to him, one arm around her neck with the other wrapped firmly around her slim waist. The red-head moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning into his mouth as she let her hips grind into his.

"Let's bring this somewhere more private," he whispered against her lips. He slowly his tongue into her mouth, groaning in pleasure as she continued to grind her hips against his.

Natasha grinned against Clint's lips as he stood up, allowing her to wrap her long, lean legs around his firm, lean waist. "That would be a good idea," she mumbled, allowing him to carry her to his room, their lips never parting.

Once they reached his room, Natasha quickly learned that this stranger she had met after her mission was more like a moulded artist in bed. Unlike her previous relationship - if you can call an arranged marriage, where her so-called husband repeatedly raped her, a relationship - Clint took his time in making sure she saw stars all night.

He laid her down on the bed, easily pulling his white shirt off before crawling onto the bed and on top of her. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked as he leaned down and nibbled on her neck playfully. "You can always walk away."

"Do you ask every strange girl you meet and bring back to your room if they want to continue?" she teased.

Clint smirked before biting down on her neck. "No... But something about you is different," he replied honestly. Then he began to make his way down to her chest while bringing his hands to the hem of her dress.

"Mmmm... Then I'm sure I want this," she replied before moaning in pleasure as he bit teasingly on the inside of her left breast. 'Take my dress off," she requested, gripping the sheets as he bit and sucked on her skin.

"What ever you want Babe," Clint stated as he did as she requested, grinning as she arched up into his touch. "Anything else you want me to do... not do?" he asked as his dropped the dress to the floor.

Natasha smirked and leaned up on her elbows, looking at him seductively. "If you can make me forget about everything else in the world then you, sir, will definitely getting laid tonight," she stated confidently.

Clint grinned in reply before pushing her down onto the bed. "Then, Natasha, I better get started on making you see stars."

The red-head raised an eyebrow at his confident statement but soon learned that the sandy blonde had more than enough justice to be cocky in bed.

Clint leaned down and slowly, teasingly, sucked on her right nipple until she was moaning in pleasure. Then he moved to her other nipple, providing it with the same ministrations.

"Oh God... Clint... oh...Fuck, yes," she moaned in Russian, tossing her head back in pleasure. The man was a fucking artist with that mouth of his. Using his teeth, lips and tongue to tease her nipples until they were harder than rocks.

Clint continued to tease her nipples, pretending to not know which language she was moaning. But he had to admit that seeing such a beauty as this red-head in his arms was making him think he had died and gone to heaven.

Suddenly, Natasha's back arched high off the bed as she screamed out his name in pleasure as she came hard. And it added to Clint's ego that he had made her come so quickly. He slowly brought her down from her high, gently kissing her breasts until he saw her body slump back onto the bed.

The red-head gasped as she slowly opened her eyes again, bringing her Hans to Clint's hair. Slowly, she brought him up so she could kiss him deeply. She had never come so quickly as the orgasm Clint just brought her to. Not that she's had much experience with consensual sex partners. Well, she's never had consensual sex, period. Not that that matter at this very moment.

"Should I ask how you're that good?" Natasha whispered into Clint's mouth as she ran one hand down his chest and over his well-worked-out abs, moaning appreciatively into his mouth.

"Babe, you haven't seen nothing yet," he whispered before breaking the kiss, grinning as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Should I doubt you?" she whispered teasingly.

"I'll show you exactly why you shouldn't," he replied before making his way down her body. Once he reached the apex of her legs, the twenty-five-year-old gently spread her legs so he could begin his second assault. "So you're a natural red-head, Natasha," he state after stripping off her panties,

"Pervert," she shot back before gas pong as he leaned down and teasingly ran his tongue along her slit. "Oh. Fuck, yes."

Clint didn't reply to her pervert comment, deciding that she tasted too good for him to stop. He grinned as he watched Natasha's thighs tensed on either side of his head when he sucked on her clit. Slowly, he brought his left hand up to between her folds, pushing two fingers inside her cunt. He began to move them at a teasingly slow pace while continuing to suck on her bundle of nerves.

Natasha fisted one hand in Clint's hair as he feasted on her while her other hand grabbed onto his back, her nails digging in deep as he drove her towards her second orgasm. She could get used to this.

"Oh God. Yes. Clint. There. Right there," she moaned in her mother tongue as Clint added a third finger inside her. He was relentless with his assault. And the spiral kept climbing with his ministrations.

Suddenly, the pleasure became too much for Natasha, arching her back high off the bed once more, screaming her ecstasy as she came hard on Clint's face and hand.

Clint greedily lapped up his rewards, smiling as he listened to Natasha's heavy breathing. Once he was satisfied that he had cleaned up all her juices, Clint slowly made his way up her body until he reached her lips. He kissed her deeply, smirking when she moaned at the taste of herself in his mouth.

"You're a fucking artist in bed, Clint," she whispered into his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist, groaning when she realised his was still wearing his pants. "Get naked. Now," she ordered, tugging on his pants.

"Impatient, I see," he teased, even though he desperately wanted to get naked and inside her.

"Are you saying that you don't want a release?" Natasha purred seductively, running her left index finger teasingly along the length of the bulge in Clint's pants. "Are you sure you don't want to stick your cock inside my cunt and take me?" she purred breathlessly into his ear.

"You're gonna make me come in my pants," he breathed in response, resting his forehead in the crook of her neck.

"Then let's get your pants off before that happens," she replied, undoing his pants and using her feet to strip them off. She raised an impressed eyebrow as his length was revealed to her deep green eyes. "Impressive package, Clint. You're at least nine inches," she whispered, wrapping her right hand around his cock, pumping him firmly.

"Oh God," he groaned, moving to lean his forehead against hers. "About, just under, under ten, I think," he whispered, opening his grey eyes to look into her green ones.

"If you're clean, we're good to go bare. If you want," Natasha whispered while continuing to pump his hard cock in her hand.

"Top or bottom?" he replied, bringing one hand to brush her sweaty locks from her face.

"Bottom," she replied, genuinely enjoying his steady weight on top of her.

"Tell me when, Babe," he whispered, kissing her forehead tenderly. He was nothing if not a gentleman when it came to treating women with respect. He had too much bad experience with men violating woman. And he would not be like that.

"Get this hard cock of yours inside my cunt and fuck me, Clint," Natasha purred seductively, grinning at him just as seductively.

Clint missed her hungrily as he helped her guide the head of his cock between her folds and into her entrance. Natasha gasped in pleasure as he slowly slid inside her, her walls stretching to accommodate his, not just long but, thick length inside her cunt.

The twenty-five-year-old still once he was fully seated inside the red-head, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Please tell me you're not under the age of eighteen. Because, fuck, you're so fucking tight," he groaned into her skin.

"Twenty-one," she replied, gasping and moaning as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She planted her feet on the curve of his ass - which, she decided right there, was the best ass she'd ever seen - and forcing him deeper inside her. "I'm twenty-one-years-old. Born 22 November 1984. So no need to worry," she whispered.

"Then I've died and gone to heaven," he replied, raising his head to look her in the eye. "Fuck, how did I get this lucky?"

"Mmmm. Saved me an unnecessary night in the local police station from the result of mistaken identity," she half-lied; somebody else had finished her job for her.

"Yeah?" he chuckled, peppering kisses along her porcelain pale skin.

"Yes. Now, please fuck me," she moaned, moving one hand to squeeze his ass firmly.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied as he pulled back until only the head of his cock was still inside her. Then he slammed back inside her, making her cry out in pleasure at his actions.

"Yes! Fuck! Yes!" Natasha screamed, tossing her head back in pleasure as Clint set a brutal pace. But it was more than pleasurable for the red-head. "There! Yes! Clint!" she began to rant in Russian, pleasure overriding all her control.

Clint caught one of her hands, interlacing their fingers as he drove himself deeper inside her. Her feet were pushing down on his ass, her other hand digging into the flesh of his ass. "You feel so good," he whispered in between grunts ad groans. "Fuck," he groaned, moving his head to suck on her nipples teasingly. He slipped one arm under her back, tilting her hips so he could slid deeper inside her. And he was rewarded with sinful moans of approval from the red-head beneath him.

"Clint," she gasped, tossing her head to the side as said man moved to his knees, thrusting deeper and harder inside her. "I'm close. Fuck. I'm so close," she moaned, bringing her hand from his ass to his hair, gripping it firmly as she pulled his mouth to hers.

The two groaned into the kiss, both very close to their respective orgasms. Clint hooked his arm under one of Natasha's legs, keeping one of her hands pinned to the bed. "You need to tell me... if you want... me to come inside you... Natasha," he gasped, kissing her hungrily while pushing her leg over his shoulder.

"Inside. Don't you dare... pull out."

"Fuck," he groaned, finding her permission a sinful seductive gift. "I' gonna come." He brought one hand down between them, rubbing his thumb over her clit firmly. He wanted her to come before him, wanted to feel her walls milk him dry.

And that was all she needed to come apart.

Natasha screamed Clint's name out in pleasure as she came for the third time that night. Her walls clenched hard around his cock, milking him as he too, came hard.

He thrusted twice, three more times before collapsing on top of her. The two panted heavily as they caught their breath, Clint gently pressing loving kisses along her chest and collarbones.

Natasha slowly opened her eyes, moving her head to gaze at the man whose head was now lying between her breasts. She brought her hand up to trail it through his spiky hair drowsily. "Wow," she whispered, trying to remember the last time she felt this relaxed.

"So I did okay?" Clint asked, raising his head to look at her with a smug smile.

Natasha returned his smirk before suddenly flipping them over so she was on top. "Well, Clint, I think it's only fair that I should repay the favour," she whispered seductively before she proceeded to make _him_ see stars...


	2. Budapest - The First Time Around Part 2

The following morning, Natasha awoke to the distant sound of church bells ringing in the distance. There was a plain white sheet wrapped around her pale petite body. But what caught the red-head's attention was that she wasn't in her own room. Was the previous night a dream? If not, how the fuck did Clint get out from underneath her without waking her up? She was a Red Room trained assassin and seductress. But the didn't stop the unusual hurt feeling at finding herself alone in his room.

As she sat up, the red-head allowed herself to regain her bearings. Suddenly, she heard a noise and the main door opened. Clint stepped inside, balancing a tray in one hand. He looked into the bedroom area, smiling when he saw she was awake.

"Hiya, stranger," she greeted, returning his relaxed smile.

"Hiya back," he replied, smiling as he walked over to the bed. Natasha moved so she was sitting Indian style on the bed, keeping the sheet firmly around her. She felt uncharacteristically conscious of her body in front of this man.

"Room service fled," Clint explained as he came over to her side of the bed, placing the tray in front of her.

"Thank you," she whispered as she took a cup of coffee. She never could go long in the morning without a cup of tea or coffee. "Oh, that's good," she said appreciatively.

"I hope so," Clint replied as he stood at the balcony window staring out onto the landscape of the Hungarian Civil War he had helped start its beginning-of-the-end. "I had to milk a goat to get it." That earned a giggle from the red-haired beauty in his bed.

He continued to watch her carefully as a distant shell shook the hotel. He was slightly surprised to see that instead of reacting to the shelling, she simply took the flower he had placed on the tray and placed it in her long red locks, just above her left ear. Clint smiled as she looked up to shyly, the same thought as the previous day running through his mind; she looked like Christmas morning.

Natasha slowly climbed off the bed and walked over to where Clint was standing, smiling at him softly. She felt this connection to him, something she never felt before. And she didn't want to it. All her life, the Red Room and the KGB had controlled every aspect of her life. For once, she wanted to control her own life and be a little selfish.

The two smiled at each other as Natasha leaned against the open door, the two watching each other carefully. Then Clint parted the white curtains, the two meeting in the middle. He placed one hand on the back of her neck as she cupped his jaw with her hands. He dropped his cup before wrapping his right arm around her waist, pulling her closer. They kissed deeply, hungrily, their teeth clashing as their tongues met.

Clint tugged on the sheet around Natasha's body, pulling it off her perfect proportionate body. He trailed his hands over her curves before grabbing the tops of her thighs and lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her back over to the bed, their lips never parting as they made out hungrily.

Natasha couldn't help but grin into the kiss, pulling Clint on top of her as he placed her on the bed. Her hands immediately went to his shirt, easily undoing the buttons and stripping the white linen from his body. "Want you," she mumbled against his lips when they broke the kiss to breathe again.

"You have me," he replied, helping the red-head remove his pants and boxers. "Are you okay to go another few rounds...? I went pretty hard last night?" he asked, not wanting to hurt the beauty underneath his body.

"I'm a little sore, but in a good way," she replied, pulling him down so she could nibble on the sweet spot she found last night; just under his right earlobe. "I'm good to go several more rounds," she purred softly in his ear.

Clint growled like an animal in Natasha's ear at her words. 'Fuck, this woman really is Christmas morning,' he thought to himself as he bit down on her neck, earning a moan of approval from the red-haired beauty. Slowly, the twenty-five-year-old made his way down to her breasts, leaving red-purple marks on her, otherwise, porcelain pale skin.

Natasha gasped as Clint marked her. If this had been anyone else, she probably won't have let him do such a feat but something about him made her trust him. For some weird reason. She brought her left hand up to his hair, curling her fingers through his shortish locks, tugging on the strands when he suddenly took her right nipple in his mouth.

Clint grinned as he sucked on her nipple like a hungry baby. He was growing to love the taste of her skin on his tongue. And he couldn't wait to go down on her. Call him a caveman but this Russian - hey, moaning in a language while being pleasured often reflexes on the country you come from - beauty had this effect on him. The thoughts of her in his bed, back in his main property in the US, had him in heaven.

With that thought in his head, the archer quickly made his way down to the apex of her legs. He parted them easily before diving in, attacking her entrance with his tongue. Natasha moaned loudly as the twenty-five-year-old stroked her clit with his tongue and pumped her entrance with two fingers. He was skilled with his fingers, the calluses on his hands only adding in the red-head's pleasure.

"Fuck. Clint, please," she moaned, panting as he continued to pleasure her, driving her towards yet another orgasm. She'd never felt this relaxed before, her own hands a mild contrast to Clint's hands. And mouth. And cock.

"This what you want baby? You want me to eat you out?" he whispered, grinning smugly as she moaned loudly in response to his dirty talk. "You want my mouth on your cunt? Tell me, babe, how you want me to make you come."

"Yes. Fuck, Clint. I want you to use your mouth and hands on my cunt and make me come," she begged, tossing her head back against the pillows as she arched off the bed. She was close. So damn close. All Clint had to do was crook his fingers ever so slightly and she'd be diving off the cliff. "Clint, please!"

Clint decided that he wanted to get to the point where he could watch her recover from her post-coital bliss. He wanted to see her reaction to the pleasure he caused her. He crooked his fingers ever-so-slightly against her G-spot, promptly pushing her over the edge.

Natasha's back arched high off the bed as she came hard, her juices quickly coating her lover's face and hand. He continued to suck on her clit, prolonging her orgasm and she swore all she could see was white stars. Slowly, he pulled away from sucking on her to just slow, lazy licks, bringing her down from her high. Gently pulling his fingers out of her, he kissed his way back up her body to take her mouth with his.

"Thank you," she whispered when she finally recovered her coherent thoughts, smiling against his lips.

"I can safely say I am quickly becoming addicted to pleasuring you," Clint replied, making Natasha pause in surprise.

"Most men don't like pleasuring woman the way you do, Clint," she whispered, watching him rest on his side, propped up on his elbow, and stroking her skin softly as her muscles still shook from her orgasm.

"My mom taught me to always treat woman properly. It's something that stuck in my head while growing up after she died. I was only seven," he replied honestly, tracing a finger over a small scar on Natasha's hip.

"You're an orphan like me," she stated rather than asked; she recognised the pained, loss look in his eyes. It was the same one she saw when she looked in the mirror.

"And you're Russian," he stated, smiling when she raised a surprised eyebrow at him.

"You're American. Probably Midwest," she retorted, smirking at him when he grinned.

"Correct. Waverley, Iowa, USA. But what about you Miss...?"

"Romanova, in Russian, or Romanoff, in English. I'm from Volgograd, Russia. Previously USSR."

"Explains why you were moaning in Russian last night."

"How do you know Russian?"

"I was a sniper in the army. I learned a lot of languages over the years."

"Was? You're not in the army anymore?"

"No. I was given leave after losing my hearing to a sonic EMP. I wear hidden hearing aids," he explained when he noticed the confused look on Natasha's face.

"I would have never guessed that you were deaf, Clint."

"For most woman in New York, it's a turn off."

"How many languages do you speak?"

"Nine. English, Russian, Spanish, Italian, German, French, Latin, Chinese and Irish."

"Irish?"

"Yes, my grandparents on both sides were Irish immigrants. They taught me and my older brother their native tongue. It's not a dead language as most people think."

"Nice. But I have to ask, why were you asking if I was underage last night?" she asked as she rolled so she could press kisses on his chest.

"You're very tight. And beautiful. And I'm not really lucky."

"Okay, so what age are you, Mr...?"

"Barton. Twenty-five-years-old. Born 7th January 1979."

"Well, Mr Barton, I work as a peace negotiator for the Russian government. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Miss Romanova, it's a honour to meet you. I own my own security service."

Natasha smiled at him before leaning down and kissing him softly. Then, breaking the kiss, she moved down to his chest, kissing the various scars that tugged on her heartstrings. Slowly, locking her eyes with his, she wrapped her lips around his left nipple, sucking on it teasingly.

Clint groaned at Natasha's actions. She was the perfect image of seduction. All she had to do was look at him with _those_ eyes and she had him wrapped around her finger.

"Oh God... _Natasha_ ," he moaned, unable to stop himself. And she hadn't even touched his cock yet.

"Easy Tiger. We'll get there," she teased as she pulled away from his nipple. Slowly kissing and nibbling on his hard abs, she made sure to leave marks that would keep him reminded of their time here in Budapest.

Clint tossed his head back in pleasure as the red-head finally put him out of his misery. She wrapped one of her small, pale petite hands around his hard length. Then she slowly - torturously slowly - ran her tongue from the base near his balls up to the head of his cock. She repeated her actions several times before finally taking as much of his cock as she could into her mouth. Her ministrations soon had him a melting mess in her hands.

Suddenly, Natasha was pulled up and her lips claimed desperately by Clint. "Need to be inside you. Now. No more foreplay," he mumbled into her mouth. He was in desperate need to be inside her. To be one with her. And she was not helping his need with the noises she was making.

"Then get inside me already," she purred seductively as she moved so her thighs were resting against the outside of his. "I want you inside my cunt. Your big. Fat. Long cock. Thrusting deep inside me. Shooting deep."

Clint growled hungrily at her dirty talk. If she kept talking like that, he was going to come before he even had the chance to be inside her. "Minx," he mumbled as she reached between them and grabbed his cock. She easily placed the head of his cock at her entrance before she sunk down on him, making them both moan loudly in pleasure.

"Oh fuck. Clint," Natasha gasped, her nails digging into his hard biceps as she waited for her walls to become accustomed to his sizeable length inside her once more. She leaned forward slightly, moaning as the new angle sent him deeper inside her cunt.

"Fuck. Nat..." he moaned, moving his legs so Natasha's ass was resting against his thighs. He placed his hands on her hips and once she nodded, he started to drive his hips upwards while helping her to move at the same time.

Natasha didn't even try to stop her cries, screams and moans of ecstasy as Clint met her hips thrust for thrust. She was still sensitive from her previous orgasm and she could feel her second already reaching its peak. His cock was stretching her cunt and hitting every sensitive spot possible. Suddenly, he reached between them, easily finding her clit and rubbing it with his callus covered thumb. And that was what sent the Russian beauty into oblivion.

She came hard around his cock, screaming out his name before collapsing onto his chest and moaning - basically panting like a bitch in heat - as she recovered from her orgasm.

While Natasha was still recovering from her orgasm, Clint rolled them over so he was on top, continuing to thrust inside her, prolonging her orgasm. And still enjoying the feeling of her cunt trying to milk him of his seed.

Grinning at the surprised look on the red-head's face when she realised that he had switched their position, Clint leaned down and whispered against her lips, "Baby, I'm gonna make sure you never want to leave this bed..."

* * *

"You, Miss Romanova, are trying to unman me," Clint panted as the two lay on the bed, panting heavily as they recovered from their sixth - or was it their seventh - round.

"Mr Barton, you've made sure that I won't be able to walk properly."

"Yeah?" he breathed, smirking at her smugly.

Natasha returned his smirk before climbing back on top of him. "My flight leaves at 17.00."

"Well then I better give you a better send-off..."

* * *

"Will we see each other again?" Clint asked, genuinely curious as he watched Natasha get dressed. The red-head moved so gracefully as she pulled on her dress, the archer skimming his grey eyes over all of her curves.

Natasha smirked as she turned to look at the twenty-five-year-old sitting up in the bed, the white sheets laid across his thighs strategically. Slowly, she walked back over to the bed with her purse and climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs seductively. Smirking at him, she took her lipstick from the bag and proceeded to write a number on his chest. "I think I'll leave that up to you, Mr Barton," she purred, lacing her words with her Russian accent, her smirk growing at Clint's sudden intake of air.

"You keep that up, Miss Romanoff, and you are going to miss your flight," he promised in return as he brought his hands to her hips possessively.

Natasha smiled and leaned forward to brush her lips over his softly. "Your choice," she whispered, answering his question.

Clint rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Meet up when we're in the same country? Because I'd very much like to meet up with you, Natasha," he stated, pulling her closer. Then he reached over and grabbed the pen and a piece of paper off the locker, writing his number on it. Handing it to her, he kissed the red-head chastely. "I'd love to see you again Natasha."

Natasha smiled against his lips once more before slowly pulling away and climbing off him. "Then it's sorted. We will," she said before heading to the door. Just as she was about to leave, she blew a seductive smile and kiss over her shoulder while saying, "Until later, Tiger."

Clint tossed his head back and groaned when it hit the wall. Looking down, he noticed the tent in the sheet. 'Even after how many rounds, she still this effect on me?' the archer thought to himself before getting up and heading to a cold shower to care of his problem. Alone...


	3. Until We're Strangers No More

_The next time the two assassins met up was in the city of Amsterdam, just five weeks later. Within those five weeks, they both had accumulated at least three dozen raunchy picture messages and even-more-so, dirty sexting messages. It was safe to say neither could wait until their next meeting._

* * *

Clint was currently waiting for his mark to walk out of the brothel, situated in De Wallen, Amsterdam's largest and best-known Red Light District. Suddenly, the archer's handler returned to their comm. link connection.

**_"Barton, you've been cleared by Fury to have the next three days to yourself once this mission is completed."_ **

"Thanks, Coulson. I owe you one."

**_"You can pay it off by telling me this red-head's name."_ **

"Don't start this again, Phil. I'm not telling you. I know you'll just do a background check on her. Not happening."

**_"Well, at least, can I get her first name?"_ **

"Her name's Natasha," Clint answered with a soft smile.

**_"Okay. At least she's not a blonde."_ **

Clint chuckled at his handler's dig at the archer's ex-wife, Sophie Anderson. "Oh she is most definitely not a blonde. Long, wavy red hair. Green eyes. It's almost like she's a walking stereotypical Irish. Or that lost Russian duchess, Anastasia Romanova."

**_"You watch way too many movies, Barton."_ **

"Fuck you, Coulson. I'm just saying, Natasha is my image of perfection."

**_"What did you say she worked as, again?"_ **

"Haha, nice try, Phil. But not going to work."

**_"It was worth a shot."_ **

"Did you just use a pun?"

**_"... No..."_ **

"Phillip Coulson, you actually used a pun."

**_"Clint Barton, just shut up and finish this damn mission."_ **

* * *

**_"Widow, are you ready?"_ **

"Nikita, shut up. I don't need you blabbering in my ear every ten minutes. I'll contact you the minute I have the target."

**_"Natalia, I don't like it. The mark should've been there half an hour ago."_ **

"Men who go to De Wallen usually sty for an extra _private_ dance, Nikita. It's when he's over an hour late when you should be worrying."

**_"Vander Meijer is a main target for a lot of agencies, Natalia. F.B.I., C.I.A., M.I.5., M.I.6., the K.G.B. and even S.H.I.E.L.D. You really think that you're the only one after him?"_ **

"No. You know that I plan out every different possible outcome. But in the instance that he is terminated by any of the agencies you mentioned, it just means that I have less paper trails to get rid of."

**_"I still don't like it. What if you're compromised?"_ **

"Did you seriously just say that?"

**_"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I only meant -..."_ **

"Nikita, shut up and turn on the RTL news channel."

**_"What? Why?!"_ **

"Because one of the damn agencies you named just took out Meijer."

* * *

**_"Job well done, Barton. Fury's orders are to debrief at 09.00 tomorrow at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Middenweg. It's on the N201, just a few minutes from Schiphol Airport."_ **

"Copy that, Coulson. Meijer's body is taken care of, right?"

**_"Yes. Hill, Sitwell and May are dealing with it."_ **

"Roger. _Hawkeye_ out."

**_"Okay, Natalia. Petrovitch has given you the go-ahead for you to take a few days off. He said, if you can, try and find out which agencies orders the hit on Meijer."_ **

"Copy that, Nikita."

**_"Be careful out there, Natalia. I don't like the idea of another agency's assassin in the same city as you."_ **

"It wouldn't be the first time. Anyways, not many like to deal with the _Black Widow._ Wouldn't you agree?"

**_"Yes, ma'am. I'll have your next assignment waiting for you when you get back to Moscow."_ **

"Thank you, Nikita. _Black Widow_ out."

* * *

Clint grinned as he typed out his text. _'Hey, Nat. Seeing as we're both in the lovely city of Amsterdam, fancy a drink?'_ The archer grinned as he received a reply from the red-head.

**'Sure thing, Tiger. Where do you went to meet?'**

_'How about Hotel Pulitzer?'_

**'Mr. Barton, I think it's your lucky day. I'm already here. My room no. is 147.'**

_'It really is my lucky day so. I'll meet you in ten.'_

**'You might as well bring your bags, Tiger. We've five weeks to catch up on,'**

_'As every Ms. Romanova, you have me at a loss for words.'_

**'Mmmm. But not at loss for actions ;) I still have the last picture you sent me as proof.'**

_'You'll be getting the main part of that pic and more tonight, Natasha.'_

**'Promises. Promises. I'll hold you to that, Mr. Barton.'**

_'Stop being a minx.'_

**'Then shut up and get your ass over here already.'**

_'Yes, ma'am.'_

* * *

Natasha grinned as she spotted Clint walking into the longue, his bag thrown over his shoulder carelessly. The red-head smirked as she let her eyes trail over his lean body. He was even more fitter than she remembered. she grinned as their eyes locked for the first time in five weeks.

"Hi there, Tiger," she greeted as the twenty-five-year-old made his way over to her.

"Hiya back," he replied, taking a seat beside her. "Miss me?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Surprisingly?" he exclaimed, placing his left hand over his heart and feigning hurt.

Natasha could only shake her head and grin at his actions. Leaning over, she pressed her lips to his. "Yes, I missed you," she whispered against his lips.

"I missed you too," he whispered, just as they pulled away.

"Want to get a drink before we head upstairs?" she asked, letting Clint take one of her hands in his.

"How about we just have this?" Clint replied as he pulled a bottle of, what Natasha called proper Russian, vodka out of his bag.

"You listen," she stated, smiling at the archer.

"It's hard not to listen to you."

Natasha smiled at that and stood up. "Then Mr. Barton, I think we should head upstairs."

"My thoughts exactly, Ms. Romanova."

* * *

Natasha moaned as Clint's lips met hers hungrily, almost desperately as he pushed her up against the door of her hotel room. He dropped his bag to the floor, using one hand to lock her hands above her head while the other rested on her ass.

The red-head gasped as she let the twenty-five-year-old slid his tongue into her mouth, dominating the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

When they eventually pulled away, Clint rested his forehead against Natasha's. "Fuck, Nat. Five weeks..." he started, gasping for air.

Natasha could only chuckle in reply. "Take me, Clint," she purred into his ear when he moved his head to the crook of her neck.

"That's what I plan on doing," he whispered, pushing her top to the side so he could suck and bite her collarbone.

Natasha grinned and pressed her lips to his temple. "I meant right here, against the door," she whispered with a smirk.

"Yeah?" he teased, grinding his hips harder against hers.

Natasha tossed her head back, groaning at her lover's teasing. "Clint, please. No teasing," she almost begged. It had been too long for him to be teasing her right now.

Clint grinned in response, pushing her skirt up and pulling her panties to the side. Slowly, he ran the tips of his fingers along her slit, testing just how wet she was.

"Fuck, Baby, you're so wet. Is that all for me?" he whispered teasingly, nibbling on her right earlobe.

"It's because of you," she moaned, gasping as he slipped two fingers inside her. "Oh God. Please. Clint."

Clint couldn't take it anymore. He easily undid his pants, letting both his boxers and pants drop to the floor before sliding inside Natasha. His actions had both of them moaning in pleasure.

The twenty-five-year-old dropped his hold on his lover's wrists, using both of his hands to cup her ass. The twenty-one-year-old immediately brought one hand to the small of Clint's back while bringing the other to scrape her nails tenderly over his scalp.

He claimed her lips hungrily once more, swallowing her cries of pleasure as he began to move inside her. Slow sliding out of her, quick slams back inside her. And Natasha was not quiet with her approval.

"Oh God! Yes! Fuck, Clint! Yes!"

"Yeah? You like that, Baby?"

"Yes! Oh fuck, Clint! Yes!"

Clint grinned and claimed her lips once more when he felt the telltale sign of her quivering legs around his waist. He plated himself inside her as she came, waiting for her to calm down before he began to thrust again.

Natasha moaned, closing her eyes when Clint began moving inside her again. 'Fuck, how much stamina does he have?' she though to herself, twisting her head to the side so she could suck and bit and kiss his weak spot behind his ear.

"Nat, Baby, if you want me to pull out, ya gotta tell me," Clint warned as he felt the familiar sensation of his tightening groin. And the fact that Natasha's walls were making their trademark milking and quivering sensation just before the red-head came again, was not helping his cause.

"Come inside me, Clint," she purred into his ear, grinning when he groaned in her ear. "I want you to fill me up. Don't you dare pull out."

'She's a fucking minx,' he thought to himself before burying himself deep inside her, shouting her name as he poured himself into her.

The sensation of her lover coming inside her, sent Natasha over the edge again, her walls milking every last drop out of him.

Clint groaned as he waited for the both of them to ride out the waves of their respective orgasms. Slowly, when he trusted himself to actually move, the archer carried his lover over to the bed, laying her down on the sheets.

"Wow," she breathed as he pulled out of her. Then she watched him proceed to remove his clothing. And then he helped her out of her own.

Clint grinned and climbed into the bed beside her. "Yeah?" he whispered as he trailed his hand over her hip and upwards towards her breasts.

The red-head grinned at him before she suddenly pushed him down onto the bed, smirking at him seductively when he raised an eyebrow at her. "I did mention we had five weeks to make up for," she explained, practically purring her content when he dragged his hands over her breasts.

"We have the next three days, Love. You able to keep up with that?"

"Are you?"

Suddenly, Clint flipped them over so he was on top. "I'll show you then..."

* * *

Natasha tossed her head back and screamed as she came for the sixth - or was it her seventh? She had lost count because of the pleasure her lover was giving her. He taken her in several positions already. And several places throughout her hotel room. In the accompanying kitchenette, the couch. The bed - three rounds; cowgirl, from behind, missionary. Plus the two times he went down on her. And now the shower. And it didn't seem like Clint was yet to stop.

Clint groaned at the feeling of Natasha's walls tightening around his cock once more. He was so close but he wanted to come at the same time he did.

"Baby, you're so tight and wet. Even after seven orgasms. You gonna give me one more?"

"Clint," she breathed as he thrusted deeper inside her, bringing one of her legs up over his shoulder. His actions made her gasp and moan in reply. "Fuck, I don't think I can come again," she moaned but she knew her lover wouldn't be willing to come himself without making her come again.

And she knew he knew what she was thinking that too. She could feel him smirking against her neck before he began to suck on her pulse point, knowing it drove her crazy for him.

"I'm gonna make you come again, Nat. I'm gonna make your tight, wet cunt milk my own orgasm out of me. And you know what?"

"What?"

"You're going to beg me for it."

"Sure are cocky today, Clint," she mumbled even though she knew he was right. She was going to end up begging him for her orgasm.

He grinned and brought his lips to her ear. "Can you blame me? I've dragged seven orgasms out of you already. And I'm not going to come unless you're coming around me."

Suddenly, he stopped inside her. "Beg me, Nat. I want you to beg me," he whispered, one arm wrapped around her waist. He used his fee hand to take one of hers in his, interlacing their fingers. Her free hand was resting on the nape of his neck, trailing through the stray hairs there.

Natasha tried to be stubborn about it but it was pointless. "I want you to thrust your hard cock into my tight, wet cunt, Clint. I need you to fuck me, to make me come again," she finally begged as she stared straight into his eyes.

"My pleasure," Clint replied as he began to move inside her again, easily regaining his rhythm from before. The red-head gasped and moved her hips in time with her lover's. She was so close. She wrapped her free leg around his waist, sending him deeper inside her.

And the extra millimeter was all that was needed to send the red-head into her orgasm. She cried out Clint's name as her walls began to clench and quiver around his cock.

"That's it, Baby, wanna see you come for me. I love it when you come on my cock. You look so fucking beautiful," Clint whispered, kissing along her pulse point. "Wanna hear you, Baby. Don't hold back. Tell me what you want."

"Want. You. To. Come. Inside. Me," she panted, her whole body shaking from the pleasure of her orgasm.

Clint groaned then caught her lips hungrily, almost roaring her name as he finally came inside her. The two stayed in the same position, simply just kissing languidly.

* * *

Clint smiled as he watched Natasha sleep peacefully on his chest. The red-head was exhausted from their love-making. And he loved the feel of her skin against his. As he stroked her skin softly, a sudden thought struck him.

As he whispered his words aloud in an attempt to confirm them, he thought she was asleep. But Natasha heard every word.

"I'm falling in love with you, Natasha."


	4. Change Of Plans

_"I'm falling in love with you, Natasha."_

_"I'm falling in love with you, Natasha."_

_"I'm falling in love with you, Natasha."_

Those seven words kept replaying in her mind all during the night. 'It's only been five weeks. How could he be falling in love with me? We barely fucking know each other,' she thought to herself. Instead of listening to her thoughts, the red-head decided to focus on the steady heartbeat of her lover, her head pillowed on his chest. Inhaling his scent, Natasha couldn't help but notice the mixed scents of gun powder, outdoors, sex, the shower gel they used last night and something uniquely Clint. She didn't know whether to think that him being involved in security forces a good or a bad thing.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Clint's heartbeat quicken slightly under her cheek, signalling that he was beginning to wake up. She gently pressed her lips to his chest, grinning when he mumbled something incoherent before pulling her closer to him.

Giggling, Natasha leaned up on her elbows and began to pepper soft, chaste kisses all over Clint's face. The twenty-one-year-old squealed in surprise as her lover suddenly brought his hands down to her ass, cupping her cheeks firmly. Claiming her lips in a soft kiss, the twenty-five-year-old rolled them over so he was on top.

They stayed like this for what felt like hours, their fingers interlaced as their lips met in a tender, slow sensual kiss, their tongues dancing around the other, when the need to breathe became too much, Clint pulled away, leaving the two to pant and gasp for air.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he whispered, pecking her lips lovingly.

"Morning, Stud," she purred, making him growl against her lips.

"Are you trying to make sure we don't get out of bed or something?" he whispered, moving his head so he could pepper kisses along her collar and neck. "You're very tempting, Ms Romanova."

"Mmmm. As tempting as that sounds, Mr Barton, I'm afraid to inform you that we can't. Because I don't know about you but I'm starving," she replied, gasping as he bit down on her neck.

"I know this place about twenty minutes away. Want me to get something?" he whispered, kissing his way down her chest.

Natasha bit her bottom lip, thinking about it before she nodded. "If you're going out, be careful. Don't want anything to happen to you in De Wallen," she whispered, making Clint pause and move back up her body so he was looking her in the eye.

"Why would I need to go to De Wallen when I have the most beautiful woman in the world in bed beside me?" he stated, phrasing it as a question.

Natasha's jaw almost dropped at the sincerity in Clint's words. She brought her hand up and stroked his jaw tenderly. "Always the charmer, Clint?"

Clint smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. "Only for you, Tasha."

"Mmmm. I like that."

"What would you like for breakfast, m'lady?"

"Surprise me."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

When Clint came back to the hotel room with the food, he found Natasha sitting on the window ledge, dressed in the shirt he had been wearing the previous day. "Nat?" he called, placing the bag down on the bed. When she didn't answer he knew something was bothering her. "Natasha, what's wrong?" he whispered, stepping closer to the red-head, watching her bite her bottom lip nervously. He immediately thought the worst, thinking that she wanted to call this whole thing off. But as she turned to look at him, he knew it was the furthest thing from her mind.

"Clint... I think I'm falling in love with you too," she confessed, staring straight into the twenty-five-year-old's grey eyes.

Clint closed the space between them and took Natasha's face in his large hands. "You're in love with me?" he whispered, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes," she breathed, finding her stomach unknotting its ball of fear - fear of rejection - as his face lit up with his charming smile. "Yes, I'm in love with you."

Clint couldn't help it. He claimed her lips in a soft but passionate kiss, putting all his feelings for her into the kiss.

Natasha's arms went immediately around her lover's neck, pulling him closer to her. To hell what the Red Room tried to teach her, she felt safe with Clint. In a way she'd never been before. She wasn't going to give this - him - up easily.

Clint's hands went to Natasha's thighs, hoisting the red-head up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He was more than pleased to notice she wasn't wearing anything underneath his shirt. He slowly carried her to the bed, their lips never parting as he laid her down on the bed.

Natasha let Clint break the kiss to strip his shirt off of her body. But his lips soon returned to hers, letting her rip his own top so she could take it off of him. Making quick work of the shirt, she moved to his pants as he kicked off his shoes and socks. Once they were both fully naked, the red-head pulled her lover down on top of her, needing to feel his weight on top of her.

The red-head didn't wait for any type of foreplay, simply reaching down between them and grabbing his cock, positioning him at her entrance. Sliding inside her, Clint captured her lips, kissing her deeply, and taking her hands in his as he moved inside her. He planned on showing her how much she meant to him, no matter how long it took...

* * *

The couple lay on the bed, hidden under the covers as they regained their breathing and energy. Natasha was stretched out on top of Clint. She had her face nestled in the crook of his neck, her mouth pressed against his pulse point. Her left hand resting over his heart while the other rested on his left hip. Her right leg was drawn up over his left thigh and her left leg was in between both of his. Clint hand his left hand on the small of her back while his right trailed up and down along Natasha's spine.

"You were planning on leaving," Clint stated, rather than asked, spotting Natasha's suitcase on the floor with clothes flung into it.

"I was planning to. The last man who told me that he loved me ended up beating me and using me," Natasha confessed, making Clint freeze beneath her. "But as I was packing, I pulled on your shirt and I just... I couldn't. I feel safe with you."

Clint tightened his hold on Natasha protectively. Her confession immediately reminded the twenty-five-year-old of his abusive father and his actions in his marriage with Edith. "I'd never hurt you like that," he told her, pressing his lips to her forehead lovingly. "I could never hurt you like that."

Natasha smiled shyly against his neck. "I know," she whispered, leaning up to look him in the eye. "I knew it the minute I pulled on your shirt. It... I couldn't leave you," she whispered, leaning down and catching his lips in a tender kiss.

The two kissed softly, taking in each other's presences. They both counted their lucky stars for this moment. When they pulled away, Natasha returned to resting her head in the crook of her neck. Clint continued to stroke her back as they relaxed in the bed.

"Food's beyond cold now," the twenty-five-year-old noted, making his lover chuckle in agreement.

"We can get something later. I'm too tired and way too comfortable to move," she mumbled against the skin of his neck. The twenty-one-year-old smiled as her lover held her closer, burying his face in her long ruby locks. The red-head listened to her lover's breathing even out beneath her, signalling that he had let sleep take over his body.

'I'll keep you safe,' they both thought to themselves before they allowed themselves to fall asleep in their lovers' arms.


	5. Stay With Me

Natasha moaned as she felt Clint pepper kisses along her body, the twenty-five-year-old making sure to kiss every inch of her pale skin. "Clint?" she whispered, opening her eyes to look down and find his lips on her left hip bone.

"Hi, Sleeping Beauty," he greeted, smiling when she glared at him for the name.

"Don't call me that, Clint," she warned, raising an eyebrow at her lover when he smirked at her smugly. "What are you planning?"

Clint shook his head, biting his bottom lip to stiffle his laugh. Leaning down, he breathed in her ear, "You look ravished with my love bites all over you."

Natasha frowned at his words before she realised what he was talking about. "You didn't?"

Clint grinned and sucked on her earlobe. "Yes," he whispered, trailing his left hand up her body, ever-so-slowly. "You might want a scarf to cover them up."

Natasha groaned. Of course she needed a scarf. She lost count of the amount of times she had felt her lover's mouth on her neck. "Clint," she moaned as said man began to move his lips to the underside of her jaw. "Food. Order room service," she instructed, making the twenty-five-year-old smirk smugly against her skin.

"Feeling lazy, Babe?" he teased, bringing his right hand up to trail it between her breasts. "I'm sure you won't be feeling lazy when I'm done with you," he whispered, nipping her bottom lip with his teeth.

The red-head groaned in reply before suddenly flipping them over so she was on top of him. "Food. We can have fun after food," she whispered into his mouth kissing him sweetly.

Clint hummed his approval against his lover's lips, grinning as she pulled away and grabbed his discarded shirt. "I love seeing you wearing my clothes," he confessed, sitting up in the bed as Natasha walked over to the hotel room's phone. His grey eyes trailing over her long, pale legs that were, oh so, perfectly shaped.

Natasha turned to Clint, a hungry glint in her eyes as she took her time to look at his body while ordering their food. The archer smirked, bringing both of his hands up behind his head, presenting his body to her green eyes proudly. The red-head bit back a moan, trying to focus on what the receptionist was saying to her.

Clint continued to smirk at Natasha as she hung up. Strutting over to him, the red-head put an extra sway to her hips on purpose.

"You're a minx," he informed her as she swung her leg over his legs and straddled him. "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" he whispered, placing his large hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

Natasha leaned her forehead against his chest, nuzzling her face into the hard muscles there. "Mmmm. Don't want to leave," she whispered, letting Clint take her hands in his and interlace their fingers.

"Come with me," he blurted out, not processing his words before they left his lips. Natasha immediately raised her head to look at him.

"What?" she breathed, starring into his eyes with a surprised face.

"Come with me. Back to New York," he replied, praying to whatever God up there he hadn't just fucked this up.

"I can't just up and leave my job," she whispered, wishing that she could do just that. Leave with Clint and never look back. But she couldn't. Life wasn't that kind.

"Then request a transfer," he suggested, bringing his left hand to her face. "I have enough to let you have a more than comfortable life. Just say the word."

Natasha took a deep breath before resting her forehead in the crook of Clint's neck. "I'll check with my bosses. I'm sure the New York Russian Embassy can do with another translator," she whispered, mentally checking if she recalled any spaces in the secret base the K.G.B. kept in New York.

"Yeah?" Clint whispered, burying his nose in her hair. "You'll stay with me?"

"Do _you_ want to stay with _me_?"

Pulling her face up so he could look her in the eye, "Yes. I... I want this. Us. In any way you'll let me," he confessed, returning the small smile that was gracing her lips.

"Okay," she whispered, kissing him slowly.

They eventually pulled away when they heard room service. "Put on a pair of boxers or pants," the red-head ordered, grabbing her purse to tip the bell boy.

Clint did as he was told, smirking at the awe struck look of the bell boy as Natasha opened the door, dressed only in the twenty-five-year-old's shirt.

"Thank you," the twenty-one-year-old said in perfectly fluent Dutch, handing the kid a ten Euro note.

"You're welcome, ma'am," the kid replied, his eyes scanning over Natasha's long legs before leaving the room.

"That was amusing," Clint started once the door was closed. "It's like he's never seen a pair of legs before."

Natasha chuckled as she handed Clint the tray. "Probably not," she agreed, climbing into bed beside him. "I hope that won't be a problem," she added, watching her lover for any sign of jealousy.

"I'd never be jealous of a kid not much older than sixteen-years-old," he replied, turning his face to look at her. "And besides, you're wearing _my_ shirt. If that isn't a statement, what is?"

The red-head raised an eyebrow before smirking at him. "You are a caveman, Mr. Barton," she stated, taking the omelette before he could.

"Nah..." Clint teased, pecking her lips lovingly. "I'm just in love with you," he added seriously as he pulled away.

Natasha smiled in reply, leaning into him as they began to eat their breakfast despite it being three o'clock in the afternoon. "How did the job go?" she asked, remembering that her lover had been here for a security detail before meeting up with her.

"It went perfectly. The client was satisfied with the work so I got to finish up early," Clint half-lied in between his pancakes, grinning that Natasha had made a good choice. "What about you? Did your boss need you to solve any international global threat?"

"The client didn't even show up. Went AWOL," she replied, shrugging when Clint raised an eyebrow at her. "Meant I was free to roam the city for the next three days."

"Mmmm. I'm definitely not complaining," he stated, waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"You're such a perv!" she exclaimed teasingly, slapping his chest playfully. "I can't believe you just said that," she added, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Can you blame me? I'm in bed with the most beautiful woman in the world. I have a more than good enough reason to be a ' _perv',_ " he stated, not bothering to even attempt wiping the happy smile from his face.

Natasha just smiled at him in reply. She could get used to this...

* * *

"You did not grow up in a circus?!" Natasha exclaimed, looking at Clint with raised eyebrows.

"Yup," Clint replied, smirking at the red-head smugly. "What about you? What did you do as a kid?" he asked as he trailed his fingers through her long red curls.

"Ballet and gymnastics," she replied, moving so she was straddling him. They had long since finished their food and had moved the tray to the desk. Smirking, she leaned forward and placed her lips directly on the shell of his ear. "Would you like me to show you one of the perks of my training?" she purred seductively into his ear.

Clint growled hungrily, grabbing the hem of the shirt she was wearing. "Mmmm. Will it be worthwhile?" he teased, inching the fabric upwards.

Natasha cocked her head to the side. "Isn't it always?" she replied, smirking at him seductively.

The twenty-five-year-old smirked as he used his right hand to trace circles over her stomach while he slowly inched his left hand up to her breasts. The twenty-one-year-old's breath hitched in her throat as her lover ran his callous-covered thumb over one of her nipples.

"Always," he whispered as he leaned forward and caught her lips hungrily.

Natasha fought for dominance of their kiss, her tongue battling with Clint's as said man brought his other hand up to her left breast. He rubbed his thumbs over her hardening nipples teasingly.

Breaking the kiss for nanoseconds, Natasha tore the shirt from her body before letting Clint reclaim her lips hungrily. Their teeth and tongues clashing sloppily as they worked together to rid him of his boxers.

Natasha moaned as she sunk down on Clint's length, gasping his name in pleasure as he filled her to the hilt. She brought her hands to his shoulders, nails digging in as she slowly began to move.

Clint brought his hands to Natasha's ass, helping her find a rhythm that had both of them moaning. Planting his feet on the bed, the archer grinned against her lips when she groaned her approval into his mouth.

Suddenly, the twenty-five-year-old flipped them over so he was on top. Never pulling his body away from hers, he thrust slowly inside hurt. Taking her hands in his, he brought them to his chest. His grey eyes, black with lust, love and desire, locked with her green ones which were full of the same emotions and passion.

Natasha brought her right hand to the nape of Clint's neck, pulling him closer as their bodies moved together. Her nails dug into his tanned skin, her paleness a stark contrast to his bronze sheen.

She hiked her left leg over Clint's shoulder, groaning her approval as her actions sent her lover deeper inside her. The twenty-five-year-old grunt his own approval as he brought one hand to cup the firm curve of her ass, thrusting harder and faster inside her per her requests.

Breaking the kiss, Natasha tossed her head back in pleasure as her lover hit all the right spots inside her. Her wordless cries of pleasure combined with his animalistic grunts were driving her wild. And she was losing control of her body.

"Oh God. Clint," she moaned, gasping as he left more marks along her neck and jawline. "I'm close. Fuck, I'm close."

Clint grunted in reply, planting his free hand beside Natasha's head. Thrusting harder, he began to whisper in her ear. "Come on, Baby. Let go. I know you want to. Just let go for me," he persuaded, ending each request with a particular hard thrust.

Natasha's mouth opened in a wordless cry as her back arched high off the bed. She came hard around Clint's cock, her walls tightening like a vice around him. He groaned and thrust two, three more times before planting himself deep inside her.

A second orgasm hit Natasha as Clint pumped inside her, causing the red-head to cry out his name. Her nails dug into his skin as she rode out the waves.

Clint collapsed on top of Natasha, his face buried in between her breasts. They lay like that for what felt like days, taking in their post-coital bliss. The red-head moved her leg from over his shoulder to around his waist, cradling her lover to her body as the only sound in the room was their panting.

Slowly, Clint pulled out of her, making Natasha whine at the loss of contact. Pressing his lips to her sternum, he got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Returning with a washcloth, he took his time cleaning her up.

Natasha smiled as she watched and let Clint clean her up. He was gentle with his touch, taking his time with her. Smiling, she leaned up and stole a soft, chaste kiss from him. He smiled against her lips, pressing her back down onto the bed.

"Behave," he whispered against her lips. Grinning, he pulled away from her, making her whine at his actions.

"And you call me the tease," she stated as he returned the washcloth to the bathroom.

"You are," he stated when he came out of the bathroom. Climbing onto the bed and on top of her, kissing his way up her body until he reached her lips. "You drive me mad. Even when we're not in the same room," he added, grinning when she hummed her agreement against his lips.

"Mmmm. You're welcome," she whispered as they broke the kiss. She smiled at him lovingly as he leaned his face in between the valleys of her breasts. Bringing one hand up, she trailed her nails along his scalp, her actions earning a purr of approval from her lover. "You're like a puppy," she informed him as he nuzzled her skin lovingly.

Suddenly, Clint stood up. "Come with me," he told her as he pulled on a clean pair of boxers and sweatpants.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him, giggling at his overeagerness. "Where are we going?" she asked, looking out to see that it was now night time. How long had they been talking? Or was it the sex?

"Roof," he replied simply, pulling on a plain purple T-shirt. Tossing one of his other shirts, he grinned when she raised a bemused eyebrow at him. "C'mon."

"You really are a puppy," she stated as she pulled the shirt over her head.

"And you love me for it."

"It's one of the reasons..."

* * *

Natasha sighed in content as she relaxed back against Clint's chest. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, their hands intertwined on her stomach. Her head was resting back against his left shoulder as they sat near the ledge of the roof, hidden behind the stair hut. They were looking out onto the brightly lit streets of Amsterdam, illuminated further by the bright stars.

"It's beautiful," she had whispered when they reached the roof.

Clint had grinned at her in reply. "Not as beautiful as you," he had told her, wincing at the corniness of his words. "I'm sorry for the cheesy words, Nat," he had added as she let him drag her into his lap after sitting down.

She had replied by kissing him softly, grinning against his lips. She'd forgive him for cheesiness. But only now-and-again.

Clint pressed his lips to the spot just under her ear, on her pulse point. "You are the one thing I can't picture myself living without, Tasha," he whispered, holding her closer, smiling when she hummed her delight. She tightened her fingers around his, pulling his arms further around her.

"I don't think I could live without you either, Clint," Natasha replied, enjoying the feel of Clint's body around her as they looked up at the stars. Both ignoring the life of lies they had to return to if they were to lose each other...


	6. A New Life

Clint smiled as he watched Natasha exit the arrivals' terminal. The red-head smiled back at him, pulling her suitcase behind her. The archer quickly made his way over to his lover, smiling happily as he reached her. Suddenly, he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

Natasha's arms immediately went around Clint's neck, kissing him back with equal passion. When they eventually pulled away to breath, the archer rested his forehead against hers. "I missed you, Tasha," he breathed against her lips.

"I missed you too, Clint," Natasha whispered, pecking his lips once more. "Two weeks is far too fucking long," she added when she pulled away.

"Agreed," Clint whispered, continuing to hold her close.

"Aren't you going to let me go?" Natasha asked even though it was the furthest thing away from what she wanted.

"Nope," he replied, popping the 'p'. "I've already spent two weeks away from you, I'm not spending another second away from you."

Natasha chuckled before moving her lips to his ear. "Well, if we don't get out of here now, I won't be able to show you just how much I missed you," she purred, smirking when he groaned.

"You're such a tease," he mock-whined, earning a smug smirk from his lover. "Why do you always feel the need to tease me?"

"Because I can," she replied simply, taking his left hand in hers as she grabbed the handle of her suitcase again. "Now, come on, Barton," she teased.

Clint smiled as he led her out of the airport, taking her suitcase off her. That action was met with reluctance.

"Clint, it's the 21st Century. I can pull my own, goddamn, luggage."

"I don't care. I'm being nice and pulling my girlfriend's luggage because I haven't seen her in two weeks."

The red-head grinned at her lover. "You're such a romantic, Clint," she stated, letting him guide her out of the busy airport.

Clint only smiled at her in return. He interlaced their fingers, taking care to avoid any cameras. He wouldn't put it pass his handler to be watching his every movement at the moment. When they reached his car, he put the suitcase in the boot before opening the passenger door for his lover. "M'lady," he teased, smiling at her.

Natasha grinned at Clint as she got into the car. "American muscle. I should've known," she teased in turn, watching him get into the driver's seat.

"Ford Mustang Shelby. One of the best. Maybe not the best but one of them," he replied, grinning when he started the engine. "Why? Please, tell me you're not into every single European trash."

"Not all of them. One or two," she taunted, earning a raised eyebrow from the twenty-five-year-old. "But I could learn to appreciate American muscles," she added teasingly.

Clint smirked at her double meaning. "Baby, if our last encounters were anything to go by, you'll learn to appreciate American muscles very quickly," he taunted, earning a smirk.

Natasha sneakily snuck her hand into his lap, cupping his length firmly through the fabric of his jeans. "Yeah? What gives you that idea?"

"Tasha…." Clint groaned, almost hitting the car in front of them. "Oh God, you tease."

Natasha continued to palm him through his jeans, watching his facial expressions as he sped through the traffic. "You really did miss me, Clint," she noted cheekily as she felt him harden under her hand.

Clint growled at her throatily. "You know that I did," he replied, making Natasha smile at him softly. "And the minute I get you home, I'll show you just how much I missed you, Baby," he added, earning a shy giggle from his lover.

"I'll keep you to that, моя любовь," she replied, grinning at him as he picked up speed….

* * *

Natasha had barely shut the front door of Clint's apartment before said man had pinned her to the wall, his mouth claiming hers hungrily. Her hands immediately went to his upper back and hair, kissing him back with the same need.

The twenty-five-year-old lifted her up, allowing the red-head to wrap her long, lean legs around his waist. Their tongues and teeth clashed in a battle for dominance, neither willing to yield just yet.

Suddenly, Clint broke the kiss and brought his lips to Natasha's left ear. "I need you, Tasha. I've missed you so much," he told her, his voice low and husky.

Natasha gasped as her lover trailed his tongue along her pulse point. "Please Clint. Take me. I've missed you too," she moaned, trailing her nails along the column of his spine.

The archer groaned against her neck, quickly moving and carrying her to the bedroom. He peppered her skin with nipping kisses, grinning when she gasped his name in life desire. "Clint," she cried out when said man bit down on her sweet spot.

"Yes, Tasha?" he teased, slowly laying her down on his bed. He shed his jacket and shirt before climbing onto the bed. He braced his hands on either side of her head, watching her carefully.

Natasha ran her hands up from his abs to his chest. "Make love to me, Clinton," she whispered, earning a loving smile from the twenty-five-year-old.

"Gladly," he replied before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers lovingly, his her shirt, quickly returning his lips to hers. The red-head moaned against his lips, bringing her hands up to trail her fingers through his hair as he removed her bra.

Their lips moved in a slow, sinful dance, barely parting for air. Clint helped Natasha out of her skinny jeans and boots, neither pulling away from each others' lips. When his hands reached her panties, the twenty-five-year-old growled against her lips when he realised she was wearing a lace thing.

Breaking the kiss, Clint rested his forehead on her sternum. "You're such a tease, Tasha. Did you wear lace just for me?"

Natasha grinned as she moved her lips to his ear. "Yes. I got so wet on the plane, just thinking of you. I was so fucking horny that I had to relieve myself in the bathroom," she breathed, squealing as Clint ripped her thing off of her before burying two fingers inside her soaked core.

"Go on," he ordered, twisting his fingers ever-so-slightly as he pumped them inside her. "Tell me what you thought of when you got yourself off."

"Oh God," Natasha gasped, tossing her head back. Clint grinned, trailing his tongue along her pulse point, making her gasp his name. When she finally found her voice again, she began to relay her fantasy to him. "You have me tied to your bed. I'm eagle spread. And you keep teasing me, not letting me have any sort of release.

"Mmmm. That sounds like fun," he interrupted while sliding a third finger inside her. Natasha gasped as her lover crooked his fingers against her G-spot. His actions earned a strangled gasp of pleasure from the red-head. "Go on," he whispered in her ear.

"Fuck," she whispered, throwing her head back in pleasure. "You drag your lips over my body teasing me. I beg for release but you're enjoying yourself. You're naked too. You add to the teasing by brushing yourself against me. Oh fuck. Clint."

"Like this?" he teased, quickly removing his jeans - thankful to have gone commando that morning - and teasing her as she described. "Fuck, Tasha. Are you this wet because of me?"

"Yes. Please. Clint. Yes. I need you," she begged, her breathing deepening as he teasingly slipped his length inside her before quickly slipping back out of her. He repeated his actions several times before Natasha practically sobbed his name. "Clint!"

Suddenly the archer flipped them over so Natasha was on her knees. He leaned over her, taking her wrists in his much larger hands, dominating her body. "You haven't finished your story," he growled in her ear, switching her hands to one of his hands while using his other to push her hair over one of her shoulders. "Be a good girl," he whispered teasingly into her ear, grinning as she moaned for him, "And finish it."

"Fuck. Ah. God. Clint. You slowly push inside me. You stretch me, filling me up. You stay there, not moving, leaning your forehead against mine. Then you slowly begin to move. Drawing out your thrusts. Before burying yourself inside me again. You're rough but still regarding my feelings and my body. You drive me straight over the edge, swallowing my screams so the neighbours don't complain. Yet," she described, gasping when Clint slid all the way inside her.

"Fuck, Tasha," Clint groaned, slipping his free arm under her waist, his thumb finding her clit. "You're so fucking wet for me. Don't you dare stop now."

"Oh God. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Natasha cried out, tossing her head back as Clint pinched her clit in between his thumb and index finger. "You release me from the restraints so you can carry me out into the kitchen. You bend me over it and take me. I can't control myself and call out your name. You make me come all over your cock. At least three more times. I lose count. Then you finally release inside me when I come for the last time."

"Then let's make sure you come more than just three times, Baby," Clint whispered into her ear before driving himself as deep as he could inside her. Natasha screamed in pleasure at the strong, deep pace Clint set for them.

"Talk dirty to me, Clint. Please," she requested, loving the feeling of Clint - but only Clint - dominating her like this. If anyone else even thought they could dominate her, she'd have zapped them with her Widow Bites, then shot them. In that order. But Clint dominating her. She liked the feeling of the safety she felt in his arms.

"That's it, Baby. Give it to me. You're so ready for me to hold you down and fuck your tight little pussy. You are so fucking wet for me. My cock is sliding so deep. Damn Baby. You're enjoying yourself, aren't you? My cock is covered with your juices. You naughty girl. So fucking wet for me."

"Call me your slut, Clint," she suddenly requested, making Clint suddenly stop his movements inside her.

"Tash, you're no-" he started but was cut off by Natasha.

"I know. But... Just consider it roleplaying. I want you to dominate me. Right now," she explained, twisting her head so she could nip on his weak spot, just under his ear. "Come on, Tiger. You've got me so fucking wet. Take me. Show me whose boss," she purred, punctuating each with a nip and suck on his weak spot before dragging her tongue seductively over the abused spot. "Make me your bitch tonight... Stud."

Clint growled, moving his hand from between her thighs up to her hair, pulling her head back so he could do exactly what she wanted. "You like it when I dominate you, don't you, Slut? Tell me, my Bitch," he demanded hoarsely, placing his lips right at her left ear. "Tell me you like me taking control of you, Natasha," he ordered, beginning his hard pace once more.

Yes. I do. Yes," she gasped as Clint began to thrust harder inside her.

"No, that's the wrong answer," he whispered teasingly in her ear. "Answer me correctly, Natasha."

"Yes, Sir. Yes, I _love_ when you dominate me."

"Much better, Slut," he teased, releasing hands and hair as he gripped her hips. His thrusts became harder and faster before he suddenly changed his pace. And then returned to his quick thrusts.

Natasha groaned at his teasing change of pace. She met his thrusts each time. But it wasn't enough. "Please. Clint. I. Please," she sobbed, desperate for her release. "Please. Clint. Let me come."

"Do it," he ordered, nipping on her earlobe. "Come for me, Baby. Come all over my cock," he continued, bringing his left hand down between her thighs, flicking her clit in time with his thrusts. "Come for me, Natasha."

Natasha finally let go as Clint thrust deep inside her, the head of his cock hitting her G-spot. She screamed his name, her body spiralling into a very powerful orgasm. The twenty-one-year-old collapsed onto the bed, her body and mind blank from pleasure her lover just gave her...

* * *

"Tasha. That's it, Baby. Gotta wake up," Clint whispered, peppering the red-head's face with soft, loving kisses.

"... Clint?" Natasha mumbled, twisting her body towards the heat radiating off her lover.

"Yes, I'm here, Tasha. You okay?" he murmured, brushing her sweaty locks from her face as she blinked her eyes open.

"Mmmm," she started, pushing him down and straddling him after realising her was still hard. "I should stay away more often if you end up giving me those kind of orgasms," she added, leaning down and pressing her lips to his. "Thank you."

Clint frowned against her lips before suddenly pulling away. "No. I want to spend as little time away from you as possible. I'm never letting you go, Tasha," he stated firmly, his stormy grey eyes locked with her forest green dark ones. He placed his hands firmly on her hips as he sat up, dragging her close while he moved so his back was against the headboard.

Natasha smiled and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his. "I love you too, Clinton," she whispered before capturing his lips with hers.

Clint smiled against Natasha's lips, allowing her to move so she could slide down on his length. They both gasped into their kiss as he filled her, breaking the kiss to voice their approval. "Fuck. Tasha. How are you so fucking tight?" the twenty-five-year-old gasped, suddenly wrapping his left arm around her waist while braced his feet on the bed to give his lover leverage.

The red-head brought one hand to her lover's hair, her nails scrapping along his scalp as she pulled his mouth to hers. He groaned slightly at the sharp sensation but quickly began to battle her for dominance of the kiss.

They continued to battle for control of the kiss as they helped each other over the edge...

* * *

Natasha smiled up at Clint as he held his weight off her body as they kissed softly, leisurely. "I love you," she mumbled into his mouth, making the twenty-five-year-old grin into the kiss.

"I love you too," Clint whispered, breaking the kiss so he could rest his forehead against hers. "Can I should you just how much?" he asked, making Natasha laugh lightly and nod her approval.

Natasha watched as Clint made his way down her body, showing her just how much he missed her. She trailed the fingers of her right hand through his sweat dried spikes. 'I'll do anything to keep you safe, Clint,' she thought to herself as her lover reacquainted himself with all of her body, his lips and callous-covered fingers mapping her body. 'I'll do anything to keep my new life safe from the K.G.B. and the Red Room.'

Little did she know that Clint had similar thoughts...


	7. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put this at the start of each chapter but I don't own Avengers or anything associated with Marvel. If I did, Clintasha would be together, no questions asked. Enjoy :)

Natasha smiled into the fabric of the pillow as Clint peppered loving kisses along her back. The twenty-five-year-old was massaging the small of her back as he moved his lips up her spin until he reached her neck. “I know you’re awake, Tasha,” he mumbled against her neck, smirking when she grumbled inaudibly into the pillow.

“What’s wrong, Clint?” she asked, twisting her head to look at him. She frowned when she saw the look in his face. “Clint?”

“I’ve to go on a quick job in three hours. I should be back by tomorrow night,” he replied, leaning down and kissing her chastely but lovingly.

“Oh,” Natasha whispered, biting her lip at the disappointed feeling that rose in her chest. "Okay."

Clint noticed the look on Natasha's face. "Baby?" he whispered, pressing his lips to her temple. "I've still got three hours before I leave. And I only want to spend them with you," he added.

Natasha twisted around underneath him, looping her arms around his neck. She lifted herself to kiss him soundly. "I understand, Clint," she whispered against his lips, even though they both knew she was lying.

Clint kissed her back deeply, bringing his left  hand up to her hair while he rested his right hand on her hips. His lips moved in a slow dance with Natasha's, both sighing in mutual pleasure at the contact (and hiding their displeasure at the - all-be-it small - separation they were facing).

When it became necessary to breathe, Natasha pulled her lips from Clint's only to place them against his weak spot. "I love you, Clint," she whispered against his skin.

"I love you too, Natasha," he whispered into her hair. Slowly, he pulled away, trailing his hand over her curves. He ducked his head down and ran his tongue along her neck, earning a gasp of approval from his lover.

Natasha tossed her head back as she moaned, her hands trailing through his hair. "Fuck, Clint."

"Yes, Tasha?" Clint teased, grinning as the red-head bit her bottom lip. She groaned in reply, rolling her hips upwards, catching the twenty-five-year-old off guard. “Minx,” he groaned, grinding his own hips down against hers.

“You like it, so why stop?” she replied, grinning at him when he raised an eyebrow at her. Their lips met once more, Clint wrapping his arms under the curve of her ass as he moved to his knees.

Natasha allowed Clint to manoeuvre her so she could slid down on his length after he made sure she was wet enough to take him. They both gasped in pleasure as her warmth engulfed him, his cock spreading her lower lips. The twenty-one-year-old brought her left hand down to Clint’s shoulder, her nails digging in as they moved together. Clint kissed her deeply, one hand buried in her long red locks, the other nestled under the curve of her firm ass.

They worked together, neither wanting to go over the edge first. In the end, Clint was the victorious one, rocking Natasha over the edge twice before falling over the edge after her, shouting her name as he spilled his seed inside her.

Natasha collapsed onto the bed, dragging Clint down on top of her. They panted and gasped together, Clint peppering kisses over her face, his hands trailing over the red-head’s curves. The twenty-one-year-old trailed her own hands over Clint’s back, holding him close as he kissed her skin. “Be careful out there, Clint,” she whispered against the skin of his shoulder, surprising the twenty-five-year-old. “Promise me. Please.”

“I promise you, Tasha. I’m gonna come to you, Baby,” he whispered, pulling her close to him.

Natasha held him closer, taking comfort in his weight on top of hers. She was going to take comfort in the fact that her lover did not work in the same field she did…..

* * *

“Phil, I want to get this over and done with by tomorrow night. You think we can manage that?” Clint called over the noise of the helicopter’s repellers.

“Why? Is there somewhere else you need to be?” the suit replied, raising a curious eyebrow at the archer.

“Yeah. But the details are none of your business,” Clint shot back, grinning smugly when his handler glared at him in reply.

“Why do I put up with you?” Phil mumbled to himself, shaking his head at Clint before realising what had Clint in such a happy mood. “Natasha’s in your apartment isn’t she?” he asked, looking at the twenty-five-year-old knowingly.

“What gave you that impression?” Clint replied, raising an eyebrow at the thirty-two-year-old.

“You’re happy. Something I only associate you with when Natasha’s involved,” Phil replied, smirking when realisation dawned on the archer. “So are you going to reveal anything else while we’re brought to the job?”

“I’m going to ask her to marry me, Phil,” the archer replied, making his handler’s jaw dropped in surprise.

“Because the last time you got married went so perfectly well,” Phil eventually replied, his thoughts skewered from the bombshell the agent in his care just dropped on him.

“Natasha isn’t Sophie,” Clint hissed, glaring at Phil in reply. “The only thing they have in common is that they are beautiful, strong and independent women. Natasha’s not an agent, not blonde. She has just as much money as me and doesn’t even care about money while I’m at it. She didn’t questioned million with twenty million questions about my job. She was perfectly content when I told her I had a quick 24hr job. Actually, saying she was content would be lying. She was disappointed I had to leave so soon after her transfer to New York but understood that I have a job just as she does.”

“Clint, I just don’t want to have to pick you out of the gutter when she breaks your heart,” Phil interrupted before the archer could say anything else.

“Phil, she didn’t react when I told her I was an orphan or that I was deaf. In fact, she’s an orphan too. She made no comments to the scars littering my body. She also paid no attention to the fact any of my imperfections. She embraced them. Damn, she went through Hell herself when she was a child,” Clint stated, not knowing how much of an understatement he had just mentioned when he spoke of Natasha’s childhood.

“Just don’t do anything you’re going to regret, Clint,” Phil stated, deciding to just drop it when the archer mentioned that Natasha had gone through Hell. If she had, then who was he to argue against two broken people finding how to be whole again with each other?

* * *

Natasha groaned as she woke up to the soft patter of rain against the window. She checked the time, noticing that Clint would be home in around two hours. He had text her earlier, telling her his expected time to arrive home. ‘Home,’ she thought, smiling to herself as she inhaled her lover’s scent from the shirt she was wearing and the sheets. Stretching, she climbed out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. She had contacted Nikita earlier and confirmed that she was building another alias to fall back on in the occurrence that she was made and needed to get out quickly while on a mission in the US. Little did her friend – if she could call Nikita a friend rather than a co-worker – know that this alias was actually two aliases: one was an actual alias for if she needed to get herself and Clint away from the K.G.B. and the Red Room, the other was the life she was hiding from the Agency she had been changed to when she was five-years-old.

The red-head busied herself in the kitchen, preparing what was one of the fifteen dishes she could cook without burning or poisoning herself. Or Clint, for that matter. She was grateful for that mission in Leningrad three years ago when she had played the part of a cook while trying to assassinate one of the traitors of the Red Room. She had learned several useful cooking skills from that mission which she would have never learned otherwise…..

Natasha was so busy in her cooking, she barely heard the apartment door opening. Grabbing a sharp knife from the drawer, she prepared herself for an attack, fearing the worst. Then she heard Clint call out her name.

“In the kitchen,” she called out, smiling at him when he rounded the corner.

Clint returned her smile, walking up behind her. “Surprise,” he greeted, pressing his lips to Natasha’s temple as he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind.

“Hi,” she replied, twisting her neck to kiss him softly. “Welcome home, Honey,” she added as she broke the kiss. “How was the job?” she asked, stirring the pasta.

“Simple and straightforward. Don’t even know why I was called in, it was that simple,” Clint replied, smiling as Natasha leaned back in his arms. “What are you making?” he asked, watching her stir the eggs, cheese, bacon, black pepper and spaghetti together.

“Pasta Carbonara,” Natasha replied, slapping his hand away when he tried to steal a piece of spaghetti. “It’s not ready yet. You can set the table while we wait,” she chided, smiling at him lovingly.

“Mmmm. Okay,” Clint replied, stealing a quick kiss before reluctantly removing his arms from her waist and setting the table as he requested.

“Does Pinot Blanc go with Pasta Carbonara?” Clint asked, taking aforementioned wine out of a brown bag he had taken from his bag.

“It’s like you’re a mind reader,” Natasha replied with a smile. “Pinot Blanc and Pinot Noir both usually go with creamy pastas,” she added, smiling as he walked back over to her.

“M’lady,” he replied, grinning as he pressed his lips to hers. “I aim to please you,” he murmured against her lips.

Natasha smiled against his lips. Pulling away, she got two plates out of the cupboard Clint placed one hand on the small of her back appreciatingly, growling when he realised she wasn’t wearing anything other than a lacy black thong under his shirt. “Tease,” he murmured, earning a knowing smirk from the red-head.

“I thought we established that this morning,” she teased, her smirk growing wider when he growled a guttural groan.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” he accused, pouting at his lover when she smirked at him in reply.

“You know you love it,” she replied, grinding back against him, grinning when she was proved right. “Because _Little Clint_ definitely likes the fact that I’m teasing you.”

Clint wrapped one arm around Natasha as she grinded her ass back against him. “You’d want to stop. Because I don’t think you wanna put your cooking skills to waste, Tasha,” he warned, grinding back against her.

Natasha could only chuckle and nod, pulling away from Clint to put generous amounts of the Carbonara on their plates. Once she was satisfied that they had enough on their plates, she escaped from Clint’s embrace and set their plates down on the table.

The twenty-five-year-old smiled as he watched Natasha sat down before reaching up into the cupboard and grabbing two wine glasses. “Honey, we might need to go to IKEA or Big Lots,” he stated as he poured out the wine into their glasses.

“Mmmmm. Why?”

“Need new cutlery and delph,” he replied, walking over to the table and handing Natasha her glass. He stole another kiss before sitting down beside her.

Natasha chuckled and shook her head playfully at her lover. “Okay,” she agreed, smiling as she began her dinner.

“So, do anything interesting while I was gone?” Clint asked in between bites and a sip of wine.

“Is relaxing in bed interesting enough?” Natasha replied. Smiling at her lover. “I barely left the bed. Somebody wore me out before he left for work,” she added, smirking as Clint’s eyes darkened with love and lust.

Suddenly, the twenty-five-year-old stood up and dropped to his knee in front of Natasha. The red-head’s breath hitched in her throat at the implications his actions suggested. “I know we’ve only been together seven weeks, three days and five hours, Tasha. But as I’ve told you before; you are the one thing I can't picture myself living without,” he started, taking out a black velvet box out of his pants pocket. “Will you, Natalia Alianova Romanova, do me the biggest honour and marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This any good?


	8. Yes

Suddenly, the twenty-five-year-old stood up and dropped to his knee in front of Natasha. The red-head's breath hitched in her throat at the implications his actions suggested. "I know we've only been together seven weeks, three days and five hours, Tasha. But as I've told you before; you are the one thing I can't picture myself living without," he started, taking out a black velvet box out of his pants pocket. "Will you, Natalia Alianova Romanova, do me the biggest honour and marry me?"

Natasha's jaw dropped in surprise at Clint's actions and words. She brought one hand up to her mouth, not consciously realising what she was doing.

"Tasha?" he whispered, his voice cracking at the end.

"Yes," she whispered, finally finding her voice when she noticed the fear of rejection in her lover's eyes.

Clint's face broke into the biggest smile she had ever seen. "Yes?"

Smiling at him, Natasha nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck as she moved so she was kneeling in front of him. "Yes," she repeated before leaning forward and kissing him deeply.

Clint kissed her back, moving so he was standing, lifting Natasha so he could wrap her legs around his waist. He walked to the bedroom, his lips never leaving hers. Once they were in the room, he slowly laid her down on the bed. Kneeling on the mattress, he took the engagement ring he had bought her in his hands and put it on his lover's ring finger. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers, parting her lips with his tongue.

Natasha moaned into the kiss, gasping as Clint slid his hands under the shirt she was wearing, cupping her breasts firmly. She whimpered in pleasure when he rolled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Bringing her hands to his front, she quickly undid the buttons of his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders. The red-head grinned against her fiancée's lips before breaking the kiss, the two panting for pleasure.

The twenty-five-year-old grinned down at her before stripping her of his shirt, letting out a guttural groan when she grinded her hips up against him. "Tasha," he whispered, moving his hands to strip himself of his pants and boxers, he quickly got naked, wanting to feel her skin on his as soon as was possible.

Natasha giggled and helped her lover out of his pants, catching his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging on it teasingly.

"Now you're just being a tease," he murmured into her mouth, his hands finding her hips, gripping them hard enough to leave temporary marks that he had learned that she loved.

"You know you love it," she replied, moving her hips so she was grinding against her fiancée's. "Want you," she mumbled, releasing his bottom lip from between her teeth.

Suddenly, he ripped through the black lacy fabric of her thong, making the red-head gasp in surprise at his actions. "I'll but you more," he whispered, grinning at her smugly when he brought the soaked fabric up to his face, inhaling her natural fragrance deeply.

Natasha hooked her legs around Clint's waist, too far gone to wait for foreplay. "You'd better," she warned half-heartedly, smiling as Clint interlaced his fingers with hers while position the head of his cock at her entrance.

"Mmmmm…." Clint moaned, his mouth captured by Natasha's. The red-head coaxed her fiancée's tongue into her own mouth, his actions mimicking that of what his cock was doing to her tight wet cunt. "Fuck, Baby, you're so tight," he moaned, bringing one hand under her ass, gripping her ass cheek possessively. "And so fucking wet."

"Wet for you, Clint," she gasped, rocking her hips in rhythm with his thrusts. She tossed her head back in pleasure as Clint suddenly moved to his knees, moving her so she was straddling his thighs. He continued his pace, pounding up into her while she gripped his biceps for leverage to meet his thrusts.

Clint bent his body, sucking Natasha's nipples into his mouth. She moaned and arched into his mouth, the fingers of her right hand finding their way to his hair. She threw her head back when she felt her lover use his teeth on her sensitive nipples – the bastard fecking knew how sensitive her breasts got when he started sucking on them. Their hips were meeting in perfect tempo when she felt the first waves of her on coming orgasm rock through her body.

"Oh God… Fuck. Clint… Close," she moaned, unable to form any coherent thought as he drove her towards the edge of ecstasy.

"Mmmm. That's it, Baby. Wanna feel you come for me. You wanna let me coat your tight pussy when you come?" he teased, knowing she loved it when they spoke dirty during certain situations. She'd told him about some of the previous men she had been with who had used dirty talk when they were intimate but she'd never liked it. But with him, it was different. He held her like she was the most precious thing in his life. And that made all the difference.

"Yes," she gasped, Clint's deep husky voice and dirty talk only adding to her impending orgasm. "Please…. Oh God…. Yes! That feels so good!" she shouted, her nails digging into Clint's bicep and scalp.

"You want to come for me don't you, Tasha?" he whispered huskily in her ear, her walls squeezing his cock hard. "Your pussy's so tight around my cock. You love it when I fuck your pussy. When I pound my cock into your tight wet cunt. You're mine now. My little slut. And I'm gonna make you come. Now!""

"Fuck. Clint!" Natasha screamed, her lover's last phrase sending her over the edge. She arched her back, tossing her arms around Clint's neck as she came hard. Clint continued to thrust inside her, prolonging her orgasm. Soon, he was coming too, his seed spurting into her sensitive and spasming pussy. They both collapsed onto the bed, panting and gasping from their activities.

Clint peppered kisses over Natasha's face, smiling at her as he made sure not to miss a single inch of her pale, make-up free, face. He kept his some of his weight off of her, leaning on his elbows. "I love you," he whispered, rubbing his nose along hers, Eskimo style.

Natasha smiled up at him, returning the same look in his eyes. The look of watching someone precious. "It drives me crazy when you look at me that way," she whispered, smiling at him as he rolled them over so she could rest on his chest. Smiling, she realised that he was beginning to harden again at her words. "And Baby, just so you know: no one has ever made me come as hard as you can," she informed him, kissing him all over his face, smiling when he growled his approval at her confession.

Suddenly, Clint flipped them so he was back on top of her. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear huskily, "No stops this time, Baby. Let's see how many times I can make you come. You know that I could spend hours between your legs; teasing… sucking… tasting you….. And then I'm gonna take you till you can't walk."

Natasha tossed her head back and moaned, feeling herself get wet again at her fiancée's words. But two could play at this game. "You really know how to make a girl wet," she whispered, smirking at him when he raised an eyebrow at her. Before proceeding to wipe the smug smirk off her face…

* * *

"Our food's gone cold by now," Natasha murmured against his chest, making her fiancée chuckle. She pressed a soft kiss to his sternum, smiling when he ran his fingertips along her spine.

"Don't care," he murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead. "You said yes," he added, rolling them so she was on her back, taking her hands in his and pinning her to the pillows. "You said yes."

"I did," Natasha replied, leaning up and capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

"I swear I thought it was a dream," he confessed against her lips, making Natasha raise a confused eyebrow at him as she broke their kiss.

"Why?" she whispered, surprised by his confession.

"I'm not that lucky," he replied, smiling softly at the shocked look on her face. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he added, reclaiming her lips.

"And you're the most precious thing in my life," she replied as she showed him just how precious he was to her...


	9. Mrs. Barton

Natasha smiled at Clint's sleeping form, the twenty-five-year-old lying on his back, snoring lightly. His strong muscled arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her close to his body. Her head had been nestled on his chest. Her husband didn't want to spend any more time away from her than he already did as a result of their jobs.

Slowly, Natasha climbed out of his embrace, quietly as to not wake him up. He mumbled in his sleep, reaching for her. She sneaked away from his searching hands, appeasing him by pressing her lips to his cheek. "Go back to sleep, Моя любвъ," she whispered against his tanned skin. He grunted a reply.

Pulling away, she grabbed Clint's discarded dress shirt from the floor, draping it over her petite body as she padded out to the kitchenette adjoining their hotel bedroom. Her late night _activities_ with her husband had left her with a slight limp, their over-activeness a little more obvious as she entered the kitchen and seen the mess they left the previous night.

But the red-head couldn't wipe the happy grin off her face as she recalled the memories from the day before….

* * *

" _Will you please express the vows you prepared before today?" the official asked, nodding to the two as he took a step back_ _from the couple_ _._

" _I, Clinton Francis Barton, take you, Natasha Alianova Romanova, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I promise to have and to hold you. To treasure you. To be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times and in the bad. I choose you as the person with whom I want spend my life."_

" _I, Natasha Alianova Romanova, take you, Clinton Francis Barton, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I promise to have and to hold you. To treasure you. To be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times and in the bad. I choose you as the person with whom I want spend my life."_

" _You may now kiss the bride."_

_Clint dipped Natasha_ _dramatically_ _as he claimed her lips in a soft kiss. She immediately brought her arms up around his neck. She giggled_ _happily_ _against his lips when he whispered against her_ _s_ _, "We're going to the hotel. Now."_

* * *

Natasha was brought out of her thoughts by the suddenness of two familiar arms wrapping around her waist. "Good morning, Mr. Barton," she greeted, twisting her head to look at her husband with a smile.

"Good morning, Mrs Barton," he replied in turn. "Mmmm… That has a nice ring to it," he whispered, peppering kisses along her collarbone.

"Mmmm… And even though we didn't stop until late last night, you still want more," she murmured playfully.

"Can you blame me? The most gorgeous woman in the world is _my_ wife. How could I not want more?" he replied, earning a grin from his wife.

"Good answer," she teased, twisting in his arms so she could wrap her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his lovingly, stroking the back of his head softly.

They continued to kiss softly, their tongues dancing a slow tango. Eventually, they broke apart, the need to breathe too great. "Mmmm, what do you want to do today Mrs. Barton?" Clint whispered, smiling at his wife lovingly.

"Anything with you, Mr. Barton," she replied, burying her face in his bare chest. "Have I ever told you that you're like a furnace?"

"Once or twice," he whispered, bringing his lips to the side of her neck, sucking and nipping on her pulse point teasingly. "Mmmm... My clothes look good on you, Tasha."

Natasha hummed in reply, leaning her head back so that her husband had more access to tease her skin. "I don't think that we'll be able to get out of bed today," she whispered, allowing Clint to hoist her body up and carry her back to the bed.

The archer gently laid Natasha down on the bed. He ran his hands along her sides, tugging slightly when he reached the hem of his shirt. "As much as I love you wearing this, I'd much prefer it on the floor," he whispered, tearing the fabric through the middle.

Natasha smirked up at her husband. They'd spent the past two weeks on different sides of the world. He'd been in Chicago while she'd been in the sweltering heat of India's capital. "So. What are you waiting for?" she teased, grinning up at him as he pulled the ruined fabric from her body.

Clint couldn't help but return her grin. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Slowly, the red-head reached between them and pushed his boxers off of his body.

"Mmmm..." she hummed against his lips, her body arching up into his touch as she wrapped her left arm around his neck. She used her other hand to trace all of the scars she had memorised over the past three months. "Want you, Clint."

"You have me, Tasha," he murmured into her mouth, slowly breaking the kiss so he could press his lips to her sternum. "Gotta taste you, Babe."

"Then taste me," she whispered, gasping as he nuzzled the insides of her thighs with his stubbled jaw. Her body arched like a bow, her husband's lips finding her clit. "Oh fuck... Clint," she moaned, her left hand burying itself in his hair. Her right clenched the sheets as he lifted her legs over his shoulders.

Clint hummed against her cunt as he ate her out enthusiastically. He smirked against his wife's lower lips. He loved doing this to her, making her squirm and moan for him, forget about everything but them. He slowly brought down one hand from where he had been palming her breasts, using it to hold her lower lips apart so he could lap at her entrance.

"Clint!" she cried out, twisting her hands in the bed sheets. He knew exactly how to drive her to the edge. She was already panting and gasping when he slid his middle finger inside her. "Oh fuck!" she screamed, arching and tossing her head back. The familiar feeling of the heat pooling in her stomach began to take over. Her thighs began their telltale sign of shaking, one of her hands sinking into her husband's sweat-matted locks.

He smirked against her cunt as he slid a second finger inside her. He expertly curled the two against her G-spot, making his wife scream his name as she came hard on his fingers and face.

He continued to lap up his rewards, slowly bringing her down from her high. Once her body relaxed back into the mattress, he kissed his way back up her body. Natasha moaned into his mouth when he kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips.

Natasha brought her hands up to Clint's neck, her fingers caressing along the column of his spine. His hands rested on her hips, their lips tangling languidly.

Suddenly, the red-head broke the kiss and flipped them over so she was on top. "My turn," she whispered in his ear, nipping playfully on the shell. She teasingly grinded her hot core down against his cock, grinning when he almost whimpered in reply.

"Tease," he grumbled, his hands never leaving his wife's hips. He threw his head back in pleasure as Natasha began to make her way down his body, trailing the fingers of her right hand over his chest. He groaned as he felt her left hand pump his cock ever-so-slowly, the cool platinum of her wedding ring adding an unbelievable effect to her actions.

"You know you love it," she whispered hotly against his left hip before suddenly taking the head of his cock into her mouth. She smirked when he almost whimpered in desire as she took all of what she could fit of his cock in her mouth.

Clint threw his head back in ecstasy, gripping the sheets tightly when he felt his wife deep-throat him. "Tasha," he groaned. His voice cracked as the urge to come coursed through his body. "Shit," he growled, Natasha's right hand coming up to massage his balls and pull them away from his body, stopping his insistent urge to reach his orgasm.

The archer reached down sneakily and palmed his wife's tits firmly. She gasped, releasing his cock with a loud, wet _pop_. She moaned, burying her face against his hip. "That's cheating," she mumbled in Russian, making him grin down at her smugly. Suddenly, he pulled her up so they were face-to-face and moving so he was leaning against the headboard.

"Not cheating if we both achieve what we both want," he whispered, kissing her softly. "Love you," he mumbled, helping her to position herself over him.

"Love you too," she whispered, reaching between them and grabbing the base of his cock firmly. Positioning him at her entrance, they both moaned in mutual pleasure as she slid down on him. She brought her hands up to his biceps as he moved his to her ass. He changed the position of his legs, planting his feet on the bed. The change made them both groan appreciatively as it sent his cock deeper inside her.

Clint slowly helped his wife move up and down on him, giving her time to adjust to his length inside her again before he began to thrust up into her. Natasha whimpered in pleasure, bringing her hands to cover his as he grabbed the massage oil he had used the previous night. He smirked at her when she gasped, the red-head arching as he slid one oiled finger around her back entrance.

"You okay, Babe?" he teased, having learned last night that she enjoyed his fingers in her ass.

"Don't tease, Clint," she whispered, moaning as he slid one finger past her sphincter. "Oh God," she moaned, burying her face in his neck as he moved it slowly inside her.

"You're so tight, Tasha," he whispered, twisting his head to nip at her ear and neck. "Wanna make you come all over me. You gonna be a good girl for me and come when I tell you, Tasha?"

Natasha whimpered and nodded, moaning in obvious pleasure as her husband fucked her with his cock and fingers. "Yes. Yes, I will," she whimpered against his neck. "Oh God… Fuck, yes," she sobbed in ecstasy. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"Mmmm. Such a good girl. So tight and wet for me. You like this, don't you?" he teased, marking her collarbone with even more hickeys. "My cock in your pussy and my fingers in your ass? Fuck, Baby, I can feel my cock inside you."

"Clint. I. shit. Please. I need to come," she moaned, tossing her head back as her husband leaned down and sucked on her tits. She kept her hands on her ass, holding herself open for his fingers.

Clint smirked, letting go of her nipples when he heard her. "Come for me, Tasha. Wanna you to come all over my cock."

Natasha let out a scream as she came hard around her. "Clint!" She collapsed against his chest as she shook, her orgasm hitting her like a tsunami.

Clint slowly pulled his fingers from her ass, moving them so Natasha was lying down on the sheet without removing himself from her. Kissing her softly, he hiked one of her legs over his shoulder, wrapping the other around his waist. He began to thrust inside her again, prolonging her orgasm. Natasha sobbed in pleasure, leaning up into him as he sucked on her nipples like a nursing infant.

* * *

Natasha wasn't sure when her second orgasm ended and where her third began. In her honest opinion, she was sure her husband made her second orgasm build and build into a crescendo. Nor was she sure when she passed out.

"Come on, Baby," she heard Clint whisper, his callous-covered fingers stroking her face softly. "Gotta wake up."

"You're too good at making me come," she murmured, twisting her body so she could curl up against his body, moaning at the feeling of his come inside her. She'd have to get up soon to clean herself up. "Love you, Clint."

"That is one compliment I will never get tired of hearing you say to me," Clint whispered, pressing his lips to hers. "Love you too, Tasha."


	10. Unexpected Twist

**_One Year Later…_ **

**_2005…_ **

Natasha glared down at the pink plus sign on the white stick. How could she have been so stupid? Did she miss a shot? She didn’t think so. She gripped the wash basin hard, raising her eyes to find her face just as white in the mirror. She bit her bottom lip. She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t be a mother. She was a spy for fuck sake. She couldn’t raise a baby. She should just arrange an appointment and have the baby terminated.

But then, she thought about her husband. He would be a good father. The best. She knew that he wanted a family with her, although they had never spoke about it. She remembered the house party that they had attended; their neighbours, the Bishops, had welcomed the birth of their second daughter, Kate, eight months ago. Natasha hadn’t missed the look of longing in his eyes when she had held the newborn in her arms.

“Natasha?!” Clint suddenly called out, surprising the red-head and bringing her out of her thoughts. She immediately hid the six tests, wiped the unshed tears from her eyes and flushed the toilet to add effect.

She opened the door and raised an eyebrow at her husband who stood with concern written over his face. “Yes, dear?” she asked, feigning innocence. She slowly walked out to him, stopping in front of him and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his head down so he could lean his forehead against hers.

“Are you okay?” he whispered, pulling her closer to him. “You were in there a good half hour.”

“I’m fine,” she whispered, nuzzling his jaw lovingly. Inside she was fighting herself. On one hand, she, Mrs. Natasha Barton, wanted this baby. She wanted her husband’s, Clint’s, baby. On the other hand, the assassin side, the _Black Widow_ side of her, knew it was too dangerous to allow herself the baby. It was already dangerous to be married.

“What’s on your mind, Love?” he whispered, kissing her forehead lovingly. He knew something was on her mind. Something important. She always got this same look when her mind is elsewhere.

“I’m just thinking some things through… When I find out what I want to do.. I’ll tell you,” she finally whispered against his chest, not knowing what else to say. She needed to think everything about her, eh, _situation_ first before she made a decision and let the one person she actually trusted in the world. She just protected him from her life as a spy.

“Okay. You know that I’m here for you. Right?” he whispered, burying his face in her hair. “I’m always here for you.”

“I know,” she whispered, closing her eyes and inhaling his scent. “I love you,” she added, smiling when he hummed his approval.

“I love you too,” he whispered before slowly pulling away, making her raise an eyebrow at him. “I know that you haven’t been one hundred percent lately,” he started as he led her into their living room. The fire was blazing in the fire place. There was a movie in the DVD player, popcorn on the coffee table. He had cushions and blankets on the floor with the couch pushed back so they could sprawl out on the ground. “So I thought this would help…”

Natasha turned to Clint, surprise written clearly over the twenty-two-year-old’s face. “Clint?” she whispered, unable to wipe the confusion out of her tone.

Clint shrugged with a shy but happy grin on his face. “Told you that I could be romantic,” he whispered, pulling her over to the blankets and cushions. He lay down beside the fire, pulling Natasha down so she could curl up beside him.

She smiled and pecked his lips lovingly before resting her head on his chest. “Thank you,” she whispered softly, resting her left leg over his hips.

Clint immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. “Any time,” he whispered, kissing her temple lovingly. He reached for the remote and popcorn while Natasha pulled the blankets over them.

Natasha sighed in content and focused her eyes on the tv as the movie started. "You're a comedian, Barton," she murmured against his chest,  rolling her eyes playfully as _Anatasia_ began.

"Love you too, Tasha," he whispered, grinning and pressing his lips to the crown of her head, his hand trailing lovingly over the course of her spine as they fell into comfortable silence with the movie running....

\-----

Natasha paid little attention to the fact both she and Clint had watched over five more animated movies. Now her husband had her pinned beneath him, his lips pressed firmly against her own.

She brought her hands up to comb them through his unruly spikes, pulling him closer to her body. Moaning, she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her warm core against his hardening erection.

"Want you," he mumbled against her lips, smiling when he felt and heard her moan louder into the wet cavern of his mouth. "Wanna make love to you, Tasha.”

Natasha groaned appreciatively into his mouth, breaking the kiss to allow Clint to pull her top over her head. He immediately brought his hands to her breasts, earning a loud satisfied moan from his wife. He grinned, leaning down and lapping at her nipples through the barely there purple lacy bra. Her breasts had been extremely sensitive lately and he was planning to take advantage of her sensitivity; he loved making her come for him. To hear his name fall from her lips as her climax hit her.

Natasha wrapped her legs around Clint’s waist, her hands tugging on his shirt as he teased her breasts. The red-head moaned as Clint slipped down the cups of her bra, this time attacking her nipples without the barrier of her bra in between his lips and her skin. Her back arched high off the floor, her head tossed back as she suddenly came hard when he nipped at her erect bud.

He continued to lap at her skin as she rode out the high of her sudden climax. He removed the offending material of her bra and tugged off her pants and panties off of her as she recovered. “Too much clothes,” Natasha mumbled as she finally recovered from her orgasm, realising that her husband had yet to remove any of his own clothing. “Want your skin on mine,” she begged, watching her husband’s eyes darkened further at her words.

Clint immediately tore his shirt over his head, leaning down and capturing Natasha’s lips hungrily. He helped her push his pants and boxers over his hips. He balanced his weight on his elbows, burying his right hand in her long red locks. He groaned loudly when Natasha suddenly wrapped her small pale hand around the base of his erection, slowly pumping him twice before positioning him at her entrance.

He slowly pushed himself inside her, the couple moaning in pleasure and content as his length stretched the most intimate part of her body. Natasha brought her left hand up to interlace her fingers with Clint’s right which was balanced beside her head. She brought her other hand to the back of her husband’s neck, her fingers playing with the stray locks of his hair.

Clint grunted when Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles on the small of his back. He shifted so his knees were planted against the soft carpet of their living room, the new angle hitting every right possible spot inside her. “Keep your eyes on me, Tasha,” he ground out, breaking the kiss so he could lean his forehead against hers. “Wanna watch you when you come.”

Natasha’s mouth dropped in surprise and pleasure at Clint’s words. She moaned and pushed her ankles down on the small of her husband’s back, pulling him closer to her body. She wanted him to fill her up over and over, never wanted him to leave for a job or her for a mission again. She never wanted to leave him. But life wasn’t that kind and she had a job to do. A job to keep him safe from her life as the _Black Widow_.

They both felt the tell tail sign of her oncoming orgasm, her walls fluttering around his cock as her thighs shook around his waist. She kept her eyes on his as she came hard, her scream catching in her throat, unable to leave because of the intense and intimate gaze Clint had her locked in.

He came a few minutes after her, her clenching walls pulling him into his own orgasm….

\---------------

Natasha’s mind was running a thousand miles a minute as she and Clint lay on the floor, the red-head using her husband as her pillow. She had made a mental list of the pros and cons of keeping the baby. And she decided that having Clint’s baby – their baby – made every risk worth it. So she decided to tell him.

“Clint?” she whispered, twisting her head to look up at her husband, checking to see if he was awake. The hum of his chest, turning to press his lips to her temple was all the answer she needed. “We need to talk,” she added, biting her bottom lip nervously.

“What’s wrong, Baby?” he whispered, bringing one hand up to cup her cheek lovingly, his thumb tracing her plum, kiss-swollen, lips. He knew something was on her mind earlier. Too quiet and then spent half an hour in the bathroom. And he was worried.

“We’ve never spoken about having children,” she started, making Clint pause slightly at her words. But he continued to trace his thumb over her lips. “And… do you want them?”

“I want whatever you want to give me,” he answered genuinely, smiling at the shocked look on his wife’s face. “If you want kids, we’ll have kids. If you don’t, we won’t. It’s as simple as that, Love.”

Natasha smiled, moving so she could straddle his upper abdomen. She slowly leaned down and kissed him softly, her eyes slipping closed as she felt his hands running over the plain of her back. “What did I do to deserve you?” she mumbled against his lips. She grinned when Clint gradually broke the kiss, the twenty-six-year-old leaning his head against hers.

“I’m not my father,” he answered simply, and Natasha knew exactly what he meant.

“I know,” she whispered, kissing him softly. “And you’ll be the best father to our baby,” she added, bringing their hands to her stomach, smiling shyly at her husband when his jaw dropped in surprise.

“You’re.. We’re.. You’re having a baby?” he stuttered, shocked at her revelation.

Natasha bit her bottom lip and nodded, watching the different emotions running across her husband’s face: shock, panic, uneasiness but most of all love and hope. “Yes. We’re having a baby, Clint,” she whispered, smiling as Clint suddenly sat up, his lips claiming hers in a hungry desperate kiss.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you,” he mumbled against her parted lips, unable to wipe the smile from his face. “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me, Tasha,” he whispered when he broke the kiss, cupping her face with one hand with the other resting on her still flat stomach. “You know that, right?”

“Ditto, Love,” she whispered, kissing him again. His joy was infectious, pushing all of her fears to the back of her mind as he flipped them over and worshipped her body in thanks for giving him the chance to have a family of his own….


	11. Baby's First Picture (Part One)

Natasha groaned as she rolled over, meeting the hard chest of her husband. She cuddled further into him, smiling when he trailed his left hand over her body. He cupped her breasts then made his way down her body, cupping her still flat stomach. His actions made Natasha smile against his chest; since she had told him about the pregnancy the previous night he had made a point to touch her more often. Well, more than he already did. And she wasn't complaining.

"Our appointment is at 11.15, Tasha," Clint whispered, pressing his lips to the crown of her head. "We need to get up."

"No," she mumbled, moving closer to him. "I don't wanna get up," she added, pressing her lips to his sternum. She was comfortable where she was.

Clint chuckled and rolled them over so Natasha was underneath him. He grinned when she moaned in protest, kissing all over her face until she opened her eyes. "Tasha. We need to get up. I'd love to spend the day with you in bed. But we can't," he whispered, pulling back and smiling at his wife when she pouted at him. "Tasha…" he warned; she knew what her pouting did to him.

Natasha grinned as she felt her effect on her husband. "Shower?" she suggested, sitting up and running her hand teasingly down her husband's chest.

Clint groaned and caught her hand before she could get to her planned destination. "Minx," he growled, pulling her up so they were both kneeling.

Natasha smirked and kissed him hungrily before suddenly pulling away, climbing out of the bed. She sauntered over to the bathroom, turning her head to look heatedly at her husband over her shoulder. "If you want, I'm willing to help with your morning hardship," she purred with a smug smirk before disappearing into the bathroom.

Clint growled, quickly climbing out of the bed and following his wife into the bathroom. She already had the shower running, the steam billowing out. He wrapped his arms around Natasha's waist, pulling her ass against his erection. "See what you do to me?" he whispered huskily in her ear, bringing his hands up to cup her breasts. "See what you always do to me?"

Natasha's breath hitched in her throat, grinding her ass back against her husband's erection while leaning into his hands. "Mmmm. In the hope you use it on me," she replied cheekily, gasping when he tugged on both of her nipples with his index fingers and thumbs. "Shower. Now."

Clint grinned and allowed his wife to get into the shower. He stepped in behind her, closing the door of their custom designed shower, with jets. And a handheld shower head which Clint had used several times on his wife. He was debating on whether or not to use it today. As they were stuck for time, he chose not to use it. Until later tonight.

"Hands on the wall, Tasha," he ordered, framing her hips with his large hands. "Now."

Natasha bit back a moan and did as she was told, spreading her legs slightly for her husband. She arched her back delicately for Clint, grinning when he grunted as her ass grinding against him. He brought his right hand down on her right cheek, making the red-head squeal in surprise at the playful smack.

Clint reached down with his left hand, pumping his erection twice before positioning himself at her entrance. He slowly pushed inside her, the couple moaning in mutual pleasure as he bottomed out inside her.

Natasha bit her bottom lip, tossing her head back against Clint's shoulder when he buried himself inside her. He begun to pull out of her when he felt she had enough time to adjust, and pushed back in, starting a steady pace. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Each inward thrust hitting all the right spots inside her. He brought one of his hands down, pinching her clit between his thumb and index finger firmly. His actions had Natasha crying out loud, squirming into his touch.

Clint pushed Natasha's hair over her right shoulder before bringing his lips to her left ear. He sucked teasingly on the spot behind her ear, the spot which drove her crazy. He brought his arm under her left leg, her knee linked over his elbow. The new angle meant he hit deeper inside her, making Natasha squeal in delighted pleasure at the sensation. He brought his hand to her clit, rubbing quick circles as his movements sped up. They couldn't take as much time as they usually did because of their appointment. So he had to make her come soon.

Natasha moaned his name loudly as her walls began to flutter around his cock, signalling just how close she was to coming around him. "Shit. Shit. Shit," she gasped as she suddenly starting coming around him, her thighs shaking from pleasure. If Clint hadn't been holding her, she'd have fallen.

Clint thrust inside her a few more times before following her over the edge, grunting and groaning as he spilled inside her. He wrapped his left arm around her waist, holding her close as they rode out their respective orgasms.

Clint eased her leg back down to the ground before kissing his way from her shoulder, up her neck, to her jaw. She turned at the last second and caught his lips with hers, bringing her right hand up to trail through his hair. Clint smiled into the kiss before slowly pulling out of her.

Natasha whimpered at the feeling of the loss of contact between her and Clint. She leaned into his embrace, twisting to wrap her arms around her husband's neck. She kissed him soundly as the water continued to pour down on top of them...

* * *

Natasha and Clint stepped into the doctor's office, the twenty-six-year-old nodding at the doctor as the door closed. Dr. Eva Santos grinned knowingly at the couple, smirking as she noticed Clint's protective stance around Natasha. "You're pregnant," she stated with a smirk directed at Natasha.

"I'm giving up on trying to hide medical information from you," the red-head deadpanned, shaking her head playfully. Eva was a friend of Clint's, a doctor he trusted. When she had officially moved to New York, Clint had introduced Natasha to Eva and her daughter, Adrianna, who had been barely ten-months-old at the time. Now Eva was Natasha' s doctor. And one she actually trusted.

The Latino doctor grinned and shook her head, standing up from behind her desk. She signalled towards the bed. "Hop up. I'll do an ultrasound on you to see how far along you are," she informed the red-head with a soft smile.

Natasha did as she was told, jumping up onto the examination bed. She lay down and hitched her top over her stomach for the doctor. Eva set up the machine and smiled when Clint took Natasha's hand in his.

"This is gonna be cold," Eva warned as she squirted some gel on Natasha's stomach. The red-head's breathing hitched at the sensation of the cool gel. She twisted her head to smile at Clint softly, her husband's eyes locked on her as Eva used the wand to find their baby. "So," the Latino started, twisting the screen so the couple could see. "Here you can see the amniotic sacs. The two placentas. And two umbilical cords." She pointed out each, glancing up at the couple, both of whom were wearing identical shocked faces.

"Congratulations. You two are expecting twins."


	12. Baby's First Picture (Part Two)

_"Congratulations. You two are expecting twins."_

Clint and Natasha looked at Eva in disbelief. She was pulling their legs, Natasha couldn't be expecting twins. The two glanced at each other then looked back at the screen, disbelief clearly written over their faces.

Eva pointed out each, glancing up at the couple. "Here's the arms of the first baby. And its legs. And here's its head. And there is the second baby's head. And arms. And legs," she informed her.

"How far along am I?" Natasha asked, trying to time her last period. Clint's hand tightened around hers, silently telling her he was there.

"From this scan, I'd say you're about sixteen, seventeen weeks pregnant," Eva replied with a soft smile. "Your babies' circulatory systems are now working; their hearts are pumping about 25 quarts of blood a day. Your babies' heads are also more erect now. Their scalp pattern is starting to develop although hair hasn't started growing in yet. They have started growing toenails as well. And from what I can tell from this scan, you two will be looking forward to having a baby boy and a girl."

Natasha looked at Clint, the two still getting used to the information that they were going to have twins.

"Would you like to hear the babies' heartbeats?" Eva asked while printing out two copies of the sonogram.

"Yes. Please," Natasha whispered, her eyes still focused on the picture of her babies.  _Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump_. The sound of a very healthy heartbeat filled the room. Clint pressed his lips to her knuckles. She turned her head to look at him, her eyes watering at the look of awe in her husband's eyes.

"There's our babies, Tasha," he whispered hoarsely, turning his head to smile at his wife. He leaned towards her and kissed her softly.

"Our babies," she whispered, leaning towards him...

* * *

Natasha smiled as Clint dropped to his knees in front of her just after they entered their apartment. She rested her hands gently on his head as he pressed his lips to her baby bump. She had to bite her bottom lip as tears came to her eyes at the words that left his lips.

"I promise to keep you two and your Mama safe, kids," he whispered, stroking her stomach gently. "I promise I'll be a good dad. I won't make the same mistakes as my father. I'll make sure you two want for nothing." He looked up at Natasha and smiled. "And having you with your Mama is already the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Natasha pulled Clint up so she could press her lips to his. He kissed back as passionately as she had intended. He brought his hands down over her hips and ass, grasping her thighs firmly before lifting her up so his neck strained upwards to meet her lips. Natasha's hands cupped his jaw, her lips slanted over his.

He walked them into the living-room, kissing her deeply as he sat down on the couch. They broke the kiss so he could push her jacket off and pull her top. Then his hands made quick work of her bra, allowing him to dip his head and suck one of her nipples into his mouth.

Natasha moaned at the sensation of Clint's wet hot mouth on her areola. Her head fell back as her hands went to his hair, pulling him closer to her. Her fingers tightened in his hair while he brought his hands down to squeeze her ass, earning a moan of approval. She brought her hands to push his jacket off of him.

Clint pulled away so he could tear his shirt over his head. Then he returned his lips to her breasts, sucking and nibbling on her skin just the way she liked it. He grinned against her chest as she moaned his name, her nails digging into his scalp.

He moved his lips to the other breast, paying it the same attention as its twin. He pulled her closer to him, bringing one hand up to cup her back firmly.

Natasha moaned as she felt the familiar pooling of heat in her groin. She was so close from her husband's ministrations on her breasts alone.

Clint grinned as Natasha suddenly came apart in his arms when he dragged his teeth playfully over her right nipple. She threw her head back in pleasure, moaning his name loudly as she grinded her hips down on his.

Natasha shuttered as she came down from her high, burying her face in the crook of Clint's neck. She breathed in his scent before moving her lips to tug on his ear playfully before whispering saucily, "Oh, Mr. Barton, you are so getting laid."

Clint groaned as he moved his hands to pull at her jeans. But Natasha stopped him. He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't move any further. He never pushed her farther than she wanted to go.

The red-head grinned at her husband. "No touching. Just watch," she instructed, slowly standing up as twisting around, kicking her shoes and socks off at the same time. Clint's breath caught in his throat as she slowly pulled her jeans over the curve of her ass, bending over slightly as the fabric rode over her curves. She twisted her head to smirk at him knowingly, moving her hips in a way that had him wanting for more. Particularly with the black and purple lace thong she was wearing.

" _Tasha_ ," he growled once her jeans hit the floor and she kicked them to wear their tops already lay on the other side of the couch. She simply smirked at him and climbed back into his lap gracefully.

"Mmmm. Tiger, I think that you're enjoying your show," she teased, kissing the pulsing vein in his neck tauntingly. She caught his arms as he tried to bring them up to pull her closer, pushing them behind his back. She reached with one hand to grab her bra off the couch, bringing it to tie his wrists. "Behave," she reprimanded, pecking his lips when he groaned.

"Tasha. Please," he moaned. He wanted to touch her. To feel her soft skin under his rough hands.

Natasha shook her head and smiled at him. "Be patient, мой любовь," she whispered, moving so she was kneeling in front of him. She quickly took off his boots and socks before she hooked her forefingers and thumbs into the waistbands of his jeans and boxers, tugging until he moved his hips so she could pull them down his legs. She grinned up at him as she threw them to the side carelessly.

Clint took deep breaths as Natasha slowly ran her hands up his thighs, strategically avoiding his member as she firmly caressed his muscles. But he never took his eyes off of her. She moved one hand along his hard cock, circling her thumb around the head, earning a deep moan from the archer. She smirked smugly at his reply, bending down to tease the length of him with her tongue.

"Tasha. Stop teasing. Please," he moaned, clenching his fists in pleasure.

Natasha grinned. "Nope. You get to tease me every other day. I think it's only fair that I get to tease you," she purred, leaning up to kiss him sweetly before moving back to tease him further. She used her right hand to tease his balls, firmly rolling them the way her husband liked. With her left hand, she teasingly ran her fingers along the length of his cock, circling her thumb over the head every few seconds to drive him insane. With a grin, she leaned down and took the tip in her mouth, running her tongue around it.

Clint couldn't stop the moans and grunts coming from his lips. Natasha knew all the right moves to make him a babbling buffoon in her hands. And he would be free from her touch.

Natasha felt the tell-tale tightening of Clint's balls under her hand. She slowly pulled him out of her mouth and perched herself in his lap, watching him calm himself. His eyes were closed and his nostrils widening as he inhaled deeply. She leaned forward and teasingly ran her tongue along the length of his neck, earning another groan from her husband.

"Tasha. Please. Let me make love to you," he moaned, twisting his head so he could catch her mouth with his own.

She grinned against his lips, kissing him back hungrily as she cupped the back of his neck with both hands. She straddled his thighs, reaching between them to grab his cock and position him at her entrance. "Okay," she whispered, breaking the kiss as she sunk down on him. They both moaned as he slid inside her wet cunt. She kissed him again as she waited for her walls adjusted to his length again.

"Tasha," he mumbled against her lips, desperately wanting to break free of the restraint she put on him and pull her closer to him. If she started teasing him again, he was fairly certain he was going to rip her bra. "Tasha. Fuck."

Natasha grinned and broke the kiss. "Yes, fuck," she replied cheekily, slowly moving her hips to tease her husband. She kissed him again as she started to increase her pace. She placed one hand on his shoulder while the other went to his hair, her nails digging in as she started hitting a fast pace that caused her all sorts of pleasure.

Clint couldn't stand it any longer. He ripped the fabric of Natasha's bra and quickly brought his hands around to hold her against him. One hand went to her ass while the other went to cup the back of her head.

Natasha squealed in surprise at the feel of Clint's hands on her skin once more. But that squeal soon turned to a loud moan as Clint teasingly slid his index finger over the ring of her ass. She pulled her lips from his, tossing her head back as she speeded up her movements. Only for Clint to make her slow down.

"Shh. Tasha. Slow down. I want us to enjoy this," Clint whispered, bending his head to kiss the nape of her neck lovingly. "Just slow down for a bit."

Natasha whined but did as her husband requested, slowing her movements. She moved both hands to her husband's shoulders, taking in the quaking muscles under her touch. She brought her lips to his ear, moaning his name softly. If she wasn't going to pace to tease him, she sure as hell was going to use other ways instead. But so would Clint.

Clint grabbed the massage oil off the coffee table – he often massaged his wife's cramping legs after her runs and martial arts workouts. Using it on the fingers of his left hand, he brought his fingers back down to the ring of her ass, slowly teasing one finger inside her.

Natasha let out a surprised but pleased gasp as Clint moved his finger teasingly inside her ass. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he fucked her with both his cock and finger. She let out a whimper as he slid a second finger inside her. She moaned and whimpered as Clint helped her move on top of him.

"Fuck. You're so tight, Tasha," he whispered, straining his head up to nip at her ear and neck. "You going to come all over me, Tasha?"

Natasha whimpered and nodded, moaning in obvious pleasure as her husband fucked her with his cock and fingers. "Yes. Yes, I'm so close," she whimpered against his neck. "Oh God. Clint. Fuck, yes," she sobbed in ecstasy. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"Mmmm. So tight and wet for me. You like this, don't you?" he teased, marking her collarbone with his marks. "My cock in your pussy and my fingers in your ass? Fuck, Baby, I know you love having me fuck you in both your pussy and ass."

"Clint. I. shit. Please. I need to come," she moaned, tossing her head back as her husband bent his head and sucked on her sensitive tits. She brought her hands down to her ass, holding herself open for his fingers.

Clint smirked, letting go of her nipples when he heard her pleas. "Come for me, Tasha. I want to feel you come all over my cock."

Natasha let out a scream as she came hard around her husband's cock. "Clint!" She collapsed against his chest as she shook, her orgasm hitting her hard.

Clint slowly pulled his fingers from her ass, moving them so Natasha was lying down on the couch without removing himself from her. Kissing her softly, he hiked one of her legs over his shoulder, wrapping the other around his waist. He began to thrust inside her again, prolonging her orgasm.

Natasha sobbed his name loudly in pleasure, leaning up into him as he sucked on her nipples hungrily. She wasn't sure when this orgasm ended and when her next begun. All she could remember was Clint thrusting deeper inside her, pleasing her with question…

* * *

Natasha moaned as she felt wet lips trace along her face. "Tasha. Gotta wake up, Baby," she heard her husband whisper in her ear. She leaned into his touch as he gently lifted her off the couch. She slowly opened her eyes, taking in her husband's appearance; he had put on a pair of sweatpants and smelled like he had had a shower. He hadn't shaved, instead, he sported a five o'clock shadow which Natasha found particularly sexy on her husband. She snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes again as he gently laid her down on their bed.

He disappeared for a few minutes before returning with a wet washcloth. He gently ran the cloth over her body, caressing her body lovingly. Natasha rolled into his touch, sighing in content.

Clint smiled and dropped the cloth on the floor before pushing Natasha onto her back. He pressed his lips to her baby bump and whispering, "Let your Mama rest kids. At least for a few hours."

Natasha smiled and brought her left hand down to trail her fingers through his hair lovingly. Clint kissed her bump softly once more before climbing off the bed and grabbing a clean night shirt for Natasha to wear. She leaned willingly into his touch, more than willing to allow her husband to dress her at the moment.

"I should make you pass out more from sex if you're always this compliant," he teased, letting her lie back down on their bed. He climbed into the bed beside her, pulling her on top of his chest.

"Mmmm. Maybe," she mumbled sleepily against his chest. She sighed as he ran his hands lovingly over her body, leaning further into his touch. "I love you, Clint," she mumbled sleepily in Russian.

Clint smiled softly and pressed his lips to her temple lovingly. "I love you too, Natasha," he whispered against her skin.

* * *

Natasha smiled as she felt Clint step up behind her at the oven hob. He gently rested his hands on her baby bump, pressing up against her in a non-sexual way. She leaned her head to the side, accepting his soft kisses along the length of her neck.

"Morning, Tasha," he whispered, closing his eyes and inhaling her vanilla filled scent. He smiled against her skin as she leaned into his touch.

"Morning, Clint," she replied, smiling as Clint pulled her closer. "We need to start thinking about baby names," she added as she flipped the pancakes.

Clint hummed in agreement. "Make a list of ten. For both girl and boy?" he offered, making Natasha smile in agreement.

"Sounds good," she replied, flipping the last pancakes onto their plates before turning off the pans. She turned in Clint's arms, wrapping her around his neck. She leaned up and kissed him softly.

Clint grinned into the kiss, pulling her closer. "Mmmm. Sex makes you more friendlier," he teased, slowly pulling away.

"No.. Pregnant sex makes me more friendlier," she replied, pushing her husband away gently. "And I'm hungry."

Clint grinned and grabbed their plates. He walked over to the counter before going over to the fridge. He grabbed the orange juice, syrup and fresh fruits Natasha liked and walked back over to the counter. Smiling at her, he leaned down and kissed her softly, placing the toppings on the counter as they kissed.

Natasha smiled against her husband's lips. He stepped in between her legs, cupping her face between his hands. She rested his hands on his hips, pulling him closer. Breaking the kiss, she rested her forehead against his. "What was that for?" she whispered, bringing one hand up to cup his jaw.

Clint grinned. "I always kiss you every chance I get. Especially when you come home from a job. And when I think you look too good not to be kissed. Which, honestly, is all the time," Clint began, preparing a rant which Natasha cut off with a kiss.

"I get it," she replied, smirking at her husband before turning to her breakfast.

Clint grinned and took a seat beside Natasha, grabbing his own plate. They both ate quietly, Clint taking Natasha's left hand in his own, interlacing their fingers as they ate.

"We need to think about names," Natasha said as she finished her breakfast.

Clint nodded as he took a sip from his juice. "Do you want Russian names?"

Natasha bit her lip in thought before shaking her head. "No. At least. No, not at the moment," she replied. "Five names that we like each?" she asked, turning to face Clint. When he nodded, she grabbed the spare notepad from across the counter and a pen. She made two columns and made four lists of five, two for boys and two for girls. "Okay, for boys," she started looking up at her husband.

Clint bit his lip in thought before replying, "Oliver Jonas, Harry James, Kane Steven, Jack Daniel, James Luke," he listed, earning a grin off his wife as she wrote them down.

"The Green Arrow, Harry Potter and a drink," she commented, looking at three of the names, shaking her head at her husband.

Clint grinned. "Sure why not?" he replied, leaning forward and stealing a quick kiss from his wife.

Natasha shook her head playfully. "Girls names?" she asked before he could say anything else. "Ava Berlin, Elisha Catharine, Ciara Jane, Elizabeth Rose, Lindsay Kate," he listed, scratching the back of his head in thought. Natasha nodded, quickly writing them down. She tapped the pen against her chin in thought. "Your turn, Tasha," he added, smirking when she frowned in thought.

"For boys; Francis Joseph, Adam James, Sean Charlie, David William, Ethan Patrick," she listed, quickly writing them down on the lists. She bit her lip before adding, "Rose Dorothy, Vanessa Olivia, Sarah Jane, Lily Eva, Edith Lindsay."

Clint paused at the last name. "My mom," he whispered.

Natasha nodded, putting down the notepad and pen before standing up and moving in between Clint's legs. She gently cupped her husband's face, leading his face up to lock eyes with her. "I know how much you miss your mom, Clint," she whispered, resting her forehead against his. "I don't mind. No, I would be honoured to name our daughter after the amazing woman who gave birth to you," she whispered, pecking his lips softly.

Clint wrapped his arms around Natasha's waist. He pulled her close and kissed her back passionately, not having the words to reply to her. Lifting her up, he carried her into their bedroom, planning on using his body to convey what words could never accomplish…


	13. You Are Not Useless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys, college and recovering from being knocked down by a car is hard work. Hope this was worth the wait :)

Natasha watched Clint with an amused grin as he tried to put the two cribs together. The operative verb being 'tried.' He refused to use the instructions, claiming he was more than capable of building two cribs on his own. So far he had two legs on one crib finished: she was sure that his claim wasn't going to be proven true.

"Honey, you've been at this for three hours. Why don't you just use the instructions book already?" Natasha asked as she entered the room they had chosen for the nursery. Clint was currently sitting in the middle of the room. He had every piece of the cribs separated into their sorted groups, divided by two. His slightly OCD planning ethnic was pretty adorable. Not that she would ever tell him that when he seemed to be very angry at himself.

Clint shook his head. "No. I can do this myself, Natasha. I'm not useless," he stated, mumbling the last part. He hadn't even looked up when she came into the nursery.

Natasha frowned before padding over her husband, easily dodging all the parts on the floor. She gracefully slid into Clint's lap, placing both hands on his face, forcing him to look at her. "You are definitely not useless, Clint," she whispered, running her thumbs over his cheeks and bottom lip. "If you were useless, do you think I would put up with you? No. You are a man who works to the best of his ability. You are not useless," she informed him before pecking his lips briefly. "However, you are as stubborn as me," she added. "If you use the instructions, I will do whatever you want me to do," she offered.

Clint's eyebrows rose. "Anything I want?" he asked, bringing his hands down to rest on her six month baby bump. He finally noticed what she was wearing; his old Iowa Hawkeye shirt. "Well…. Maybe you could cuddle with me as we watch a movie. Then let me make love to you?" he phrased it like a question.

Natasha smirked. "Weren't we going to do that anyways?" she teased, running her hands through his hair. "Is there anything else you want?" she whispered as she straddled his lap. She could practically see the gears turning in his head and that meant she was not going to want to get out of bed.

Clint grinned and cocked his head to the side. "Can I tie you to our bed, eat ice-cream off of you before using a vibrator to tease you?" he asked, his eyes darkening with desire as his wife moved so she could whisper in his ear lustfully.

"Whatever you want, Mr. Barton. I'll do whatever you want me to do," she whispered, nibbling on his earlobe playfully. "Now use those damn instructions," she ordered, standing up and making her way out of the nursery. She looked over her shoulder, giving her husband a seductive look.

Clint groaned as she disappeared out the door. He looked down at all of the equipment on the floor and scratched his head. "Now where did I put those instructions?"

Natasha was relaxing in the living-room, still wearing Clint's shirt, reading a crime novel as she waited for her husband. In addition to that, the red-head was wearing a red La Perla lingerie set and black high thighs. She wanted to spoil her man since his words in the nursery. She had been reading the last line of the page for the past ten minutes. What had made Clint think that he was useless? She rested her hand on her baby bump as she felt the twins kick.

She had already completed a detailed report and sent it back to Moscow in order to throw off her superiors. So far, it was working. She could spend time with Clint and not be worrying about the Red Room suddenly turning up.

She relaxed back against the couch when she heard a quiet 'Yes!' from her husband, signalling he was finished making at least one of the cribs. She grinned; she couldn't wait for him to unwrap his present…

* * *

 

" _There is no trace of any Black Widow related activity, Barton. Fury is suspicious. As are the Council. We want you on alert to react the minute we find anything related to her. Otherwise, you're free to do whatever you want until we have a mission that requires your skill set_ ," Phil told Clint over the phone. " _Spend time with your girl, Clint_. _I'm still waiting to meet her_."

"Yeah, not going to happen, Phil. I keep her away from work for a reason," Clint replied as he checked out his handiwork that he had created with the aid of the instructions. "Let me know when I'm needed," he added before hanging up. Smiling when he realised that he was completely finished building both cribs. "Yes!" he exclaimed, happy with himself; he should listen to his wife's advice more often. He quickly tied up any of the left over equipment before making his way out into the living-room.

He smiled as he found his wife relaxing on the couch, head on the back of the couch, eyes closed. He slowly made his way over to the back of the couch, leaning down and pecking her lips softly. Natasha smiled against his lips, whispering his name against his lips. "All finished," he whispered against her lips, smiling happily as she brought one hand up to cup the back of his neck, firmly holding his lips to hers.

"I knew you could do it," she replied, smiling as she slowly pulled away from his lips. "I love you, Mr. Barton," she whispered against his lips.

Clint grinned. "I love you too, Mrs. Barton," he whispered, moving around the couch so he could sit beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, nuzzling her neck playfully.

Natasha smiled and leaned into her husband's touch. She moved so she could straddle his lap. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned down and brushed her lips over his. "Now, Mr. Barton, how can I help you?" she whispered, grinning when he trailed his hands over her thighs.

"You're wearing thigh highs," he observed, pulling away from her lips, grinning up at his wife as he noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Mmmm. You are a good girl, aren't you, Mrs. Barton?" he whispered huskily as he brought his hands up to cup her ass firmly.

Natasha rolled her head to the side, smirking down at her husband. "Only for you, Mr. Barton," she whispered, leaning down and brushing her lips over his teasingly.

Clint grinned and pulled her closer to his body. "Mmmm. Good girl," he repeated, grinning as he nipped playfully on her bottom lip. "Do you want to watch one of those movies or do you want to take this to the bedroom?" he asked, slowly pulling away from the red-head.

Natasha pretended to think about it. Then she smirked. "I did tell you that I would do whatever you wanted me to do if you used the instructions. And you did. So it is completely your choice," she replied, smiling at her husband softly.

Clint smiled and brushed his lips over Natasha's before bringing them down her neck teasingly. She hummed in delight as her husband slowly trailed his lips over her neck. "I want to take you to the bedroom," he whispered against her skin, moving his hands under her shirt so he could cup her baby bump. "I don't want you uncomfortable."

Natasha nodded. "Shall I move, Sir?" she asked, moving back so she could get off him.

Clint growled and pulled her back against him. He nuzzled her neck possessively before slowly nodding, releasing her reluctantly. "Lie on the bed, on your back. In a comfortable position. Don't take anything off," he instructed as she stood up. "I want to unwrap my present myself."

Natasha smirked knowingly at her husband and nodded, making her way into their bedroom, throwing a saucy look over her shoulder at Clint. He growled in return, watching her until she disappeared from his line of sight. He took a deep breath to calm himself before getting up and walking into the kitchen to grab the tub of ice-cream and a spoon.

Smirking as he read the contents of the ice-cream, he followed his wife into their bedroom, smirking when he found her relaxing in the middle of their bed in the way he had ordered her. "Now that is a sight for sore eyes," he informed her as he walked over to the bed, sitting down beside his wife.

Natasha smirked at her husband as he moved so he was straddling her thighs. "What can I do for you, Mr. Barton?" she whispered, smirking saucily at her husband. He placed the tub of ice-cream and the spoon beside her, but she refused to move her eyes away from his.

Clint smirked and moved his head lower so he could brush his lips over hers tauntingly. "Stay still unless I say otherwise, Mrs. Barton," he informed her. He brought his hands to the bottom of the T-shirt she had stolen from him. "You know this is mine," he started, slowly pushing it upwards. "You know, I think I'd like it back," he added, pulling it over her head.

Natasha bit her bottom lip as her husband kissed and nibbled on her skin as he threw her T-shirt to the floor. Her husband whistled when he found out what she was wearing underneath. Once she was dressed in only her underwear and thigh highs, Clint climbed back off the bed, surprising her - but then again, he always surprised her. She watched him as he walked to their en-suite and grabbed her bathrobe, taking the soft belt from it.

"Clint?" she whispered as he climbed back onto the bed. What the fuck was the robe for? Then it clicked and she smirked.

Clint returned her smirk. "Relax. I need to stop you from distracting me," he explained, gently taking Natasha's wrists and bringing them to the headboard. "You are very distracting as it is, Love, so I don't need your hands distracting me too."

Natasha grinned before biting her lip purposely. "Sorry, Mr. Barton. I don't mean to be so distracting for you," she apologised, blinking her eyes innocently up at her husband.

Clint growled and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he tried to control his lusty thoughts. Once he had enough control, the archer moved to his knees and quickly stripped himself of his own clothes until he was dressed in his boxers. "You're the definition of distraction to me, Tasha," he informed her seriously before grabbing the tub of ice-cream and spoon.

"So I'm not the only one who has been starring at my spouse's ass over two and a half years, sir," she purred, while spreading her legs upon her husband's unspoken command.

"Oh, most definitely not," Clint replied before taking a spoonful of ice-cream and offering it to his pregnant wife.

Natasha grinned as she accepted her husband's offering, moaning appreciatively at the cool taste of the chocolate ice-cream on her tongue.

"Like that?" Clint whispered as he took another spoonful, earning a nod from his wife. "Good, because that's the last you're going to get."

"What?" Natasha replied, exasperated at Clint's statement. He knew she had been craving for chocolate during her pregnancy. And he was going to deny her now?

"I don't like sharing," he said simply, earning a knowing grin from his wife.

"That makes two of us," she responded, gasping as Clint place the spoonful of ice-cream right between her tits. "Oh god. Please, Clint," she moaned, gasping as the archer leaned down and licked the ice-cream from her body. So this was what he was playing at.

"Yes, Mrs. Barton?" he replied as he proceeded to do the same to both of her nipples, swirling his tongue over her nipples playfully.

Natasha couldn't help but moan her pleasure as her husband lapped at her breasts. He was making sure to take advantage of her over-sensitive breasts.

Clint continued his pattern; placing ice-cream on different parts of Natasha's body before slowly licking and sucking it off her pale skin, nipping and kissing the areas he was worshipping as he went. He made sure his actions were slow and deliberate, teasing her until she was squirming in pleasure. By the time he reached the apex of her thighs, Natasha was begging for him to let her reach her climax.

Clint deliberately slid one finger achingly slowly inside Natasha's cunt as he teasingly lapped at her clit. Then he added another finger, crooking them upwards as he slowly moved them in and out, making a 'come-here' motion with the callused digits. He smirked when she cried out for him.

"Oh god. Please. Clint. Clint. Please. Clint," she begged, pulling hard on the belt around her wrists. She so desperately wanted to touch him as he worked her towards and over the edge. She wanted to fist her hands in his hair as he moved his mouth and fingers on her cunt, having her hips pinned to the mattress as he made her ride out her orgasm.

Clint chuckled smugly against her cunt, making Natasha moan her approval as the added vibrations contributed to her increasing torturous pleasure. The archer curled his fingers a bit more, this time hitting her g-spot. It was all that was needed to send his wife over the edge.

Natasha cried out Clint's name as she came hard, her juices covering her husband's face and hand. She collapsed boneless against the mattress, panting heavily. She was so phased out from pleasure that she didn't notice her husband kiss his way back up her body and undo the belt holding her wrists. Eventually, she regained her motor functions and brought her hands to fist them in Clint's spiky hair. The archer had been nuzzling her neck, one hand cupping her baby bump lovingly, but she guided him up so they could kiss slowly, their tongues rolling over each other's lazily.

"Oh Mr. Barton, you are so getting laid right now," she mumbled into his mouth, making him smile widely in return. They broke the kiss softly as he stripped himself of his boxers quickly. He moved between her legs when she willingly parted them to welcome him inside her. They were still able to manage this position due to Natasha's flexibility and she had insisted that she wanted to continue to partake with Clint on top of her as long as they could work the position. She liked how he felt like a protective blanket above her. He was her safety net from the demons of her past when he was in control.

"What do you want, Tasha?" he whispered as he used one hand to teasingly slide the head of his cock along the length of her slit. She was always particularly sensitive after having an orgasm from oral foreplay.

"You," Natasha moaned, tilting her hips towards Clint's. But he only brushed the head of his cock teasingly over her clit instead of what she wanted him to do: he knew she grew more frustrated when he teased her so intimately. And that led to more intense orgasms.

"Now, now, Tasha, I want you to be specific. How do you want me?" he teased; oh, he was enjoying himself.

Natasha growled hungrily before moaning, begging, her husband, "Clint, I want you to put your cock in my cunt and take me. Now. Please. Please take me."

Clint grinned and nodded, satisfied with her words. "Your wish is my command," he whispered, slowly pushing his cock inside her until he was fully seated inside her cunt. "Milady," he added, leaning down to peck her lips like a man worshipping his goddess. He felt like that anyways; he was simply a man worshipping his Goddess wife.

Natasha had to break the chaste, loving kiss as she threw her head back in pleasure, moaning as she wrapped her legs tightly around Clint's waist. She gasped as Clint leaned down and lapped at her sensitive nipples. He slowly began to pull out of her before sliding back in, using long, slow strokes to drive them both crazy.

He continued his slow pace of long, deep thrusts inside her, teasing his wife. Natasha moaned and begged him to go faster, to go harder, but the Clint kept his pace. He wanted to draw this out as much as he could, to pleasure her.

Natasha was literally shivering in pleasure as Clint's length hit every part of her cunt. And he won't speed up. She was on the edge of coming and her husband felt it was appropriate to keep her on the edge as long as he could. "Please. Clint. Faster. Please," she begged, pressing her feet hard against the curve of his firm ass. "Clint, please."

Clint grinned at her pleas. He nipped on Natasha's left breast before moving his head back to look at her. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed her softly. And then he began to move faster. He hiked her left leg over his arm, holding her knee in the crook of his elbow, driving himself harder and faster inside her.

Natasha cried out in pleasure when her husband began to move faster inside her. He was hitting all the right spots inside her cunt and she was seeing white stars. She broke the kiss and moaned his name, earning a growl of approval from her man.

"I want you to come for me, Natasha. Want to feel your walls milk my cock dry," Clint whispered huskily into her ear, grinning when she moaned at his naughty words of desire. "You like this, don't you? Me talking dirty while I'm driving my cock deep inside you?" he asked, moving his mouth to nip playfully on her neck.

"Yes. Oh god, Clint. Yes," she begged, sobbing his name repeatedly. She was close now. She was at his complete mercy.

"Come for me, Tasha. Milk my cock as you come for me," he ordered possessively. "I want to drive my cock so deep inside you, you come so hard you won't be able to walk properly in the morning."

Natasha tossed her head back and screamed in pleasure as she came hard around Clint's cock, his permission the only thing she needed to let go. Her body arched off the bed as her walls tightened like a vice around her husband's cock. His hands grabbed her hips as she came, his thumbs rubbing over her baby bump as he worked her through her orgasm.

Clint buried his face in the crook of Natasha's neck, shouting her name as his seed poured inside her. He thrust once, twice more before they both collapsed boneless onto the bed. Clint rolled them to the side so he wasn't crushing her or the babies with his weight. He smiled as he watched her recover her breathing, knowing he was the reason she was so worn out.

* * *

 

"Am I forgiven for not using the instructions earlier?" Clint whispered as he gently washed the excess ice-cream and the remnants of their pleasure from Natasha's body as she lay boneless on their bed.

"Forgiven?" Natasha whispered, confused at her husband's words: what had she to forgive him for? "Clint, you have nothing to be forgiven for," she replied, reaching up and pressing her hand to his cheek.

Clint closed his eyes and leaned into his wife's touch. "Tasha," he whispered, not knowing what else to say but she placed a finger on his mouth before he could say anything else.

"You are not useless, Clinton Barton," she told him as she interrupted him, "You are the only person I trust to be with. The one I know that I want to be with as long as I live. You are the father of my kids. You are not useless."

Clint honestly didn't know what he had done in a previous life to deserve such a loving, perfect wife: yes, they had fights like every other couple out there but she always looked at him like he was the only thing that made getting up every morning worth it. She certainly was the reason he fought to come home after a mission. He smiled shyly and leaned down, pressing his lips to her, his hands coming to rest on her baby bump lovingly. Eventually they pulled away and the archer went to get up to put the washcloth back but was stopped when Natasha placed her hand on his wrist, stopping him in his movements. "Drop it on the floor," she whispered, smiling at her husband softly.

Clint returned her smile and did as she suggested before lying down beside her and taking her back in his arms. Natasha rested her head over his heart, allowing Clint to hold her close to him, one hand resting on her baby bump while the other rested on the small of her back. Slowly, the both of them fell asleep, sated from their love making and the knowledge that they were safe in each other's arms.

* * *

 

Clint was abruptly awoken by the sounds of whimpering beside him. The archer quickly opened his eyes to find his wife curled up in a foetal position, whimpering as tears streamed down her face. Gently he pulled her into his arms, rocking her soothingly. He brought one hand to her hair, gently stroking his fingers through her hair while the other rested on her baby bump.

"Tasha? Wake up, Sweetheart. You're having a nightmare. You're safe. You're with me. You're safe," he whispered into her ear as he rocked her gently. He had seen these types of nightmares before: she had told him about her time in the orphanage in Moscow, confessed that she trusted people very little after what had been done to her. But she trusted him.

Clint continued to rock Natasha gently, waiting for her unconscious self to calm down so he could wake her up. Eventually, the pregnant beauty began to wake up, her body shaking as a result of her nightmare. A tell-tale sign of what topic her nightmare was about: her childhood.

"Clint?" Natasha whispered hoarsely against Clint's neck, her hands curled up in between their chests. She flattened them against his chest, practically sighing in relief when she felt his heart beating firmly under her palms. Her nightmare had been about the Red Room, as they usually were. But this time they weren't just hurting her. They were hurting her babies. They were hurting Clint. She couldn't let them hurt her family.

"I'm here, Tasha. You're safe. I'll keep you safe. I've got you," he whispered, stroking her hair soothingly. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, pulling her closer. "I've got you. I'm never letting go." He knew she had insecurities with people leaving her alone. And he wasn't going to be another person to be added to the list of those who left her.

Natasha closed her eyes and took a deep breath, nuzzling her husband's firm chest, before moving so she could look Clint in the eye. "I know I'm safe with you," she whispered before pecking his lips gently. She rested her forehead against his, taking in the comfort provided by her husband's embrace.

The couple stayed in their embrace for god knows how long, neither saying much. The only sound was their breathing and soft assurances from Clint that Natasha was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meanings of the possible names :)
> 
> The boys names;  
> Oliver Jonas - Green Arrow  
> Harry James - Harry Potter  
> Kane Steven - Fighter/Tribute, Crown/Surround  
> Jack Daniel - whiskey  
> James Luke - James (Winter Soldier), Light Giving  
> Francis Joseph - Clint's middle name, give increase  
> Adam James - Of the red earth, James Barnes (Winter Soldier)  
> Sean Charlie - God is gracious (Irish/Gaeilge), Charles is Barney's first name  
> David William - Beloved, Desire/Will of Protection  
> Ethan Patrick - Strong, Noble
> 
> The girls' names;  
> Ava Berlin - Jeremy Renner's daughter  
> Elisha Catharine - God is salvation, Courage  
> Ciara Jane - feminine version of the name Ciarán which means "dark-haired" in Irish (Gaeilge), Joy  
> Elizabeth Rose - God is satisfaction, Flower  
> Lindsay Kate - From the island of the lime tree, Pure  
> Rose Dorothy - Scarlett Johansson's daughter  
> Vanessa Olivia - Butterfly, Olive: symbol of peace  
> Sarah Jane - Princess, Joy  
> Lily Eva - Lily flower is a symbol of innocence/purity/beauty, Life  
> Edith Lindsay - Clint's mother, From the island of the lime tree


	14. Becoming Parents

Natasha sighed as Clint climbed into bed behind her. He nuzzled her neck and whispered, "Go back to sleep, Tasha. It's only me." She turned in his arms, burying her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around her baby bump, smiling as he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Welcome home, Clint," she mumbled sleepily against his chest.

Clint smiled and pulled her as close as he could with her baby bump between them. "Go back to sleep, Tasha," he whispered again. He pressed his lips to her temple.

Natasha nodded sleepily and fell back asleep, knowing her husband was home safe and sound….

* * *

Clint woke up to the smell of bacon. He looked around him, noticing his wife was already up and was cooking breakfast. He climbed out of bed and made his way out to the kitchen. He smiled as he found his pregnant wife in the kitchen, barefoot. He leaned on the door jam and watched her, smiling softly at the sight of her wearing a pair of his boxers, a comfortable bra and a dress shirt with the buttons undone over her baby bump. She turned her head and smiled at him, telling him that she had heard him come out of their bedroom.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, pushing himself off the door and walking over to where she stood in front of the hub. He wrapped his arms around her waist and baby bump, his hands resting protectively where the twins kicked at his palms. "How did I get so lucky?" he whispered, leaning down and kissing her softly when she turned her head up to him.

Natasha brought one hand up to cup the back of Clint's head as she kissed him back softly, a smile still on her face. Clint pulled her closer, rocking them gently as he held his wife close.

"One more week," he whispered, pulling his lips away from hers reluctantly. "One more week until we have our babies with us," he whispered, kissing her temple softly.

Natasha chuckled. "Still agreeing with the names?" she asked, leaning into his touch as she turned the bacon.

Clint nodded and hummed against her neck, kissing her skin softly. "I love you, Tasha," he whispered against her skin.

"I love you too, Clint," she whispered, turning the pan off and placing the bacon on the plates with the hashbrowns. "I made sure to make them myself," she added, turning in his arms and bringing her hands up to his hair to pull him down for a proper kiss.

He kissed her back deeply, pulling her closer by her hips. "I missed you while I was working," he whispered against his wife's lips.

"I missed you too, Clint," she whispered, breaking the kiss, resting her head against his. "And I can't wait until these two are out of me," she added, tapping her baby bump gently.

Clint grinned. "But you're so gorgeous carrying my babies," he whispered, cupping her baby bump.

Natasha shook her head, smiling at her husband softly. "You are impossible," she whispered, kissing him again…

* * *

Natasha was sleeping on the couch, her head in Clint's lap, when she felt sudden sharp kicks. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from making any noise. Clint was still awake, his fingers gently strumming through her long locks. She breathed through the kicks until she realised that there was wetness running down her legs.

"Clint?" she called out quietly.

"Yes, Honey?" he replied, pausing his motions.

"I think now would be a good time to call the hospital," she stated as she slowly sat up.

Clint raised an eyebrow at her, confused, before realisation hit him. "Oh," he commented, standing up just as a contraction hit his wife.

"Go get the bag," she ordered him, breathing through her nose as she sat through the contraction.

Clint did as he was told, quickly grabbing the two bags before making his way back into the living-room. He put the rucksack on his back and swung the shoulder sports bag over his shoulder before he offered to carry Natasha. She shook her head, instead using her husband as a support as they walked to the elevator to get to the garage.

"Your kids don't know whether to come early or late," she hissed at him as they reached the car.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clint muttered to himself as he helped her into the backseat; he had read enough books to know not to say anything that could upset a pregnant woman as they went into labour. "In a few hours, Tasha, you'll be holding our babies. Will it make up for whatever I've done wrong?" he asked as he slid into the driver's seat.

The only reply he got was a groan of pain as another contraction hit Natasha hard…

* * *

Natasha smiled tiredly as Clint placed their new-born son in her arms. He squirmed slightly until he was comfortable then settled. She smiled and pressed her lips to her son's head. She smiled as Clint sat down beside her, holding their daughter carefully.

Clint pressed his lips to Natasha's head. "Thank you," he whispered against her head.

Natasha smiled at her husband. "Thank you," she whispered, tilting her head to kiss him softly. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," he whispered, breaking the kiss when his daughter stirred in his arms. Smiling down at their children, he whispered, "Welcome to the world, Edith Lindsay and Kane Steven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been told I don't update enough. I'm sorry :( I hope my updates are worth waiting for…

**Author's Note:**

> So, feedback is more than welcomed :)


End file.
